Letters from Amnesiac
by KenSan1990
Summary: Kenshin is a foreign exchange student...from Italy. And Kaoru is hosting him at her high school. When she starts recieving mildly romantic notes, the last person she expects it's from is Kenshin, but her boyfriend Enishi sure isn't liking it. KK AU
1. Prologue

A/N: Vamos a leer mi novela! Excuse the Spanish…I'm having fun with it. 

**Prologue**

She was just a high school student. She wasn't ready for this kind of pressure just yet, but she was still going through it. She sat in the bus terminal with her feet over one another real fidgety like and she was waiting. She wasn't waiting for a bus, instead she was waiting for a person to emerge from a bus. It was the only thing that she would do. It was the only thing that she had been told that she had to do that day.

And, who was this girl? The girl was young Kamiya Kaoru. She was just an average junior. And what was she forced to wait for? An exchange student that her family thought would be 'a cultural learning experience.' To her, all this was going to be was another brother. She already had Yahiko, she didn't need more than that.

This teenage boy was an exchange student from Italy. Kaoru would nod her head to the side at this. She knew Spanish, being in her third year. And Spanish and Italian were nearly a like. She thought that maybe it would help her whenever he would start talking to himself in his native tongue. At least somewhat.

After about a half an hour of waiting, Kaoru was convinced that maybe this boy had gotten lost on the Cincinnati bus routes. Kaoru knew it was awkward for him to be picked up in the bus terminal instead of the airport, but they had agreed to it. And he was supposedly told where he was to meet her.

"He better not be some narcoleptic who fell asleep on the bus…" she hummed to herself. She placed her foot on the wall behind her and looked at her watch. The second just ticked by. Bus by bus would pull in and out and the people would flow out but there was no one that was approaching her. There was however a red headed man standing next to her with a few bags in his hands. He was looking around the terminal with a smile of bewilderment. As though he were seeing everything for the first time. Kaoru shook her head and crossed her arms. "Where the hell is he…?"

She waited a while longer and looked at her watch. He was a half an hour late. That was final. She pulled out her cell phone and started to dial the number that she had been given in case she had trouble finding this man. She heard a Hawaiian like ring next to her, the red headed man also waiting was digging his phone from his pocket. Kaoru looked over to him as he answered. Finally, after three rings someone picked up.

"Hallo?" The same voice was next to her that was on the phone.

"Hello?"

She turned her head and looked to the man. He was looking back with wide purple eyes. A smile spread across his face in that instant.

"Are you Kaoru Kamiya?" he asked. He still had the accent, but it brought a touch to his foreignness. She brought down her phone while looking him over. He was red headed, as she had noticed moments before. He had a dark tan, no doubt from living in a place like Italy. He was small and he had a think slightly girlish build. He was wearing a blue blazer and tie. In the direct center of that tie was a smiley faced pin mocking her. His slacks were white and his shoes looked freshly polished. Over one shoulder was a carry on bag and in his hands was a large suitcase. "You are Kaoru? Yes?"

"…yes…" Kaoru could feel her face starting to get red. Not from thinking this man was cute, or even that she could feel him checking out her breast. Her hands clenched at her sides. All of a sudden she brought her hand up and slapped the man upside the head. "Why the hell didn't you say anything to me? You moron!"

"I didn't think that a pretty girl like you would be waiting for me," he smiled innocently. "Kenshin. Kenshin Himura. It's nice to meet you." He stuck out his hand hoping that his comment would settle her. Then Kaoru began to look him over a moment, coming to a sudden conclusion.

"You're…you're Italian?" Kenshin nodded. Kaoru gripped his shoulders and suddenly started to jolt him back and forth. "How the hell are _you_ Italian!" And she kept shaking him which left Kenshin unable to answer. Once the crowd had stopped and was looking at Kaoru with the eyes that said: 'why are you abusing this poor man?" she stopped. Kenshin stumbled and shook his head to regain his thought process.

"Well…you see….I have Japanese blood in me….maybe half or so." He was pinching his finger to insinuate that. "But my mother is from Sicily. So technically I'm Sicilian."

Kaoru was stranded in that stream of though and decided to give up on it. She turned her back to Kenshin still waiting for her to invite him along. "So, are you coming or not Kenshin?" When she looked back, she noticed how Kenshin was acting as though he was bending over to grab his bag. But, she knew what he was doing. "And will you stop staring at my ass!"

"I'm sorry," he bowed his head. He stood back up. "Are we going to your home Miss Kaoru?"

"Yes, but first I'm setting rules for you. This is when you deal with me. Mom will give you different ones when get home alright?"

"Yes."

"Alright. No wondering eyes you pervert," she said pointing a finger between his eyes. "You'll wake up without them one morning, I can promise. Two," she said making sure that Kenshin wasn't staring anywhere he shouldn't. "Two, you will call me nothing but Kaoru. No cutesy names, and I'm no one's baby. Is that understood?"

"Yes Miss Kaoru." He bobbed his head.

"Kaoru."

"Yes. Miss Kaoru."

"Say just Kaoru. You hear it? Cow-rue. Hear it?"

"Yes."

"Say it for me."

"Kaoru."

"Good," Kaoru turned back as they exited the bus terminal.

"Miss Kaoru?"

"Oh for God's sake!" she flung around. "I'm going to be break you of that polite crap by the time you go back home. You're in America now. You don't have to be polite. You're more likely to blend in that way."

Kenshin nodded. "Are there any other rules Miss Kaoru?"

Now Kaoru was questioning how much English Kenshin was able to comprehend. She merely shook her head the name he'd already given her. "Three: If you're friends with my brother, you are not friends with me. And certainly if I can't wipe that polite out of you, the sponge can."

"Sponge?"

Kaoru smiled. "You'll find out." She came up to her car and leaned on the hood. "Now, get ready to meet the Kamiya family Kenshin."

He eagerly smiled, while she insinuated something different.

A/N: Short prologue. Enjoy.


	2. Bad Boy

A/N: thanks for the reviews peeps! Love the love! Here we go!

**Bad Boy**

Kenshin wasn't in the car for ten minutes before he was already getting himself comfortable. He removed the blazer throwing it in the back with his bag and unloosening the tie. He untucked his shirt and undid the cuff links and rolled up the sleeves. Kaoru was starting to see what this kid was about. She turned on the radio to 102.7 WEBN, a rock station. _Smells Like Teen Spirit_ by Nirvana was blasting out of the stereo.

"You're a rocker?"

"Yeah, you like the rap shit?" Kaoru asked defensively. Kenshin shrugged.

"I can listen to anything," he explained. "I do like this song by the way."

"You like rock then?"

"American rock?"

Kaoru nodded. "Yes, American rock."

"Anything works."

After that, there was a chilling silence between the two teenagers. And, for Kaoru, that could make her tell a lot about a person. She knew that she was a little harsh with Kenshin, but she felt that she had done it for the right reasons. She kept her eyes on the road, flicking every so often to Kenshin staring out the window with little interest to the cityscape that was passing them by very quickly. She could tell that Kenshin wanted to do this about as much as she wanted to. The way he was dressed when they met, and the way he quickly threw the things off told her that it was his parents that were most likely the ones that put him together. That was for sure to impress the folks. But, other than that, she guessed that Kenshin was most likely a problem. Still, she figured the only thing that she could do was act naturally.

"So...you said your Dad was Japanese, right?" Kaoru asked.

"Yes."

"How did him and your mother...?"

Kenshin shrugged. "I honestly think I'm some kind of mistake," he started to laugh. "Not to be any kind of pessimist on you. I just...don't know my father. Mom just told me the truth that I needed to know and left it at that."

"Oh. Sorry I asked."

"No. No, don't say that. If I didn't want to tell you, I would have told you to fuck off wouldn't I?" Kenshin asked. Kaoru let out a snicker. She got one thing right; the first thing foreign people learn are the cuss words.

"I guess that's true."

"So? Where exactly do you live?" Kenshin asked. His attempts were futile when it came to looking at the signs.

"It's a smaller town. It's called Milford. It's a little less than Cincinnati, but it's good people." Kenshin looked over to the radio station when Nirvana went off and Metallica's _Enter Sandman_ started.

"What about the school?"

"What was your average at home?"

"3.8 I think, last I looked. Stupid B in government."

"Oh, don't like government?"

"I like it. It's the teacher. She had a vendetta against me or something. And her class is said to be one of the easiest out there," Kenshin explained. "I think it pisses her off that I know the answers so she decides to grade harder on me than everyone else."

"Well, you'll love our teacher...he's...interesting."

"That sounds very promising," Kenshin mumbled. He could feel how Kaoru was getting apprehensive with her answers.

"Don't worry. He's not that bad, it's just that he's different."

"I see," Kenshin nodded his head, continuing to read Kaoru's emotions. She was still uncertain and slightly scared by Kenshin for some reason. "Well, seeing as I'm going to be taking most of your classes, I guess I'll have to take your word for it."

Kenshin arrived at the Kamiya household about a half hour after. It was a simple suburban home down the street from a small church and also from the junior high. Kenshin lifted up, napping a few moments before they pulled into a driveway where there was a navy blue Ford 150 and a bright red Monte Carlo SE. Kenshin smiled, glad that he was gonna get out of the car. Kaoru grabbed Kenshin's bag and forced him to carry it. She walked up to one of the two doors that was in the front of the house. She turned the knob and let Kenshin come in. Automatically they were greeted by a small boy who as on the computer across the room.

"Hey, ugly, is this they guy?" the excited boy asked. He umped up from the computer and walked over to Kenshin. "What's your name?"

"Kenshin, and who are you?"

"Yahiko." Yahiko looked over to his sister who was eclipsed by Kenshin. "I thought he was Italian."

"He is. His Dad's Japanese. Go figure huh?"

"Freaky," Yahiko turned. "Mom! Dad! Kaoru's home!" There was a squealing of chairs against wood floor. The people were running toward the family room. The first was a small woman with a pair of scissors in her hands. She approached Kenshin with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you. What's your name?"

"Himura Kenshin."

"Dear? Didn't you say he was Italian?" Mr. Kamiya asked. Kaoru rolled her eyes knowing that she was going to have to explain this to everyone.

"He's half Japanese Dad. But he is from Italy."

"Oh, I see," Mr. Kamiya shook Kenshin's hand. "I'm Koshijiro. This is my wife Yuki. Welcome to the Kamiya home."

"Thank you very much," Kenshin said sincerely, much contrast to the way that he was acting in the car.

"Hey, Mom, did Enishi call me?" Kaoru asked, passing her bag onto Koshijiro who was taking Kenshin to the guest room in the back of the house.

"Yeah a few minutes ago. Oh, and a few minutes before that. And so on."

"Really?" Kaoru shook her head. "he's such a spazz. He can't stand it when he can't talk to me every night."

"I don't like him Kaoru," Yuki explained to her daughter. "I mean, he seems alright, but I just don't care much for him you know. But, I'm not interfering with your life. You can date whoever you want." Yuki put her hands up in surrender. "By the way, isn't he such a looker?"

"Mom, that's embarrasing. He's not even gonna be here long enough for the prom."

"Yeah, but still. He reminds me of your father, if your father ever had that long of hair." Yuki sighed. "I have you some dinner in the microwave if you want. And ask Kenshin if he wants anything too."

"Yeah, sure," Kaoru went through the kitchen and sat at the breakfast bar that took up half of the kitchen. She reached for the phone going through the caller ID. Enishi had called her at least five times, if not more. Kaoru turned to the microwave and started heating up the dinner. She turned back to the phone and dialed Enishi's number. She waited a few rings, and then he picked up.

"Took ya long enough Kao," he answered.

"You say that as though I've been gone forever."

"You have."

Kaoru laughed, her finger twirling in her hair. "Yeah, well, I had to go pick up this foreign kid that's staying with us for about six or seven months."

"You told me about that sometime didn't you?" Kaoru shrugged. Her leg began swinging on the stool. She looked through her brother's room into the guest room in the back. Koshijiro was standing in the doorway talking to Kenshin. "So, is it a chick or a dude?"

"Dude. And he's a total jerk."

"Really?"

"I can't believe I gotta live with him. One minute he's the nice little foreign boy, the next he's a bitch. It's like he can't decide what he wants to be." The microwave went off. Kaoru wanted around and grabbed her plate from the microwave and set it on the bar. "Anyway, this probably isn't the topic you wanta talk about is it?" Kaoru poured a glass of milk.

"I can talk about anything, as long as I'm talking to you," Enishi whispered. Kaoru started to laugh.

"Cool beans. So, did you know that Sano and Megumi finally hooked up?" Kaoru asked.

"Did he get her drunk or something?"

"That's what Misao thinks, but it doesn't seem likely. Megumi's not that stupid," Kaoru started to poke at her dinner. "I find it hard to believe that she would suddenly fall for him. Especially since she always says that she hates him, you know?"

"Yeah, that's true." Enishi was quiet for a moment, which let Kaoru listen to Koshijiro and Kenshin sharing a laugh. "Hey Kao, Dad's nagging on me, I need to go."

"Oh, but I just called you."

"I know. I'll talk to you tomorrow at school alright?"

"Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow," Kaoru hung up the phone. Kenshin was walking with Koshijiro back into the kitchen. He's removed the tie and changed to a pair of jeans.

"Hungry?" Kaoru asked pointing to the food. Kenshin shook his head. "Your loss. Mom's cooking rocks."

Kenshin climbed up on the stool next to Kaoru. Though he was acting like he didn't want to talk to her, the fiddling with the keys that were hanging on the wall told her otherwise. "You want to say something?"

"Who's Enishi?" asked Kenshin sheepishly.

"He's my boyfriend," Kaoru scooped up a few peas from her plate. "Why?" Kenshin shrugged.

"Just wanting to know," he said. Finally, Kenshin and Kaoru realized the tension between them, only enhanced by Kenshin's inability to come up with any worthy subject to talk about. Kenshin slipped off the stool and started to walk back to his room.

"Do you have a girlfriend back home?" Kaoru asked. Kenshin stopped and turned to look back at her with innocent amethyst eyes.

"Once. But, it didn't last too long." He answered and continued back to the guest room where he shut the door completely.

The next morning, Kaoru was awoken at six by her alarm clock. Like every morning, she slammed it until it was off then rolled over in her bed. Kaoru waited a few moments before deciding that the wide thing to so was to rise and shine before somebody took the shower. But, as she did, she was wrong. There was already somebody in the shower. She answered this by stomping into the kitchen where the lights were blared overhead the dining room table. Her mother and father sat at the table sipping at coffee, her father reading over the paper and hiding his bed head with it. It seemed that she wasn't the only one waiting for a shower. It was obvious that her mother got in there because she was decked out in her scrubs and ready to leave as soon as she could finish one last thing in the bathroom.

"Ah, the princess is up," Koshijiro commented."You're gonna half to wait in line."

"Yeah, I see that," Kaoru lumped onto the bar stool and rested her head against the cold surface. it would suffice as a good pillow until she could wake up in her daily shower.

"Why don't you get breakfast sweetie?" Yuki suggested. "At least then you won't be waiting as long."

Kaoru mumbled to herself and pulled a box of cereal out of the lower cabinet. Their black cat was diligently watching the cabinets as he did everyday.

"Who's in the shower?" Kaoru mumbled.

"Kenshin. Boy got up right after your mother," Koshijiro said. "At least he rises early."

"He's weird," Kaoru groaned. "What kid gets up at five o' clock?"

"Apparently he does Kao," Yuki said. She stood up when she heard the door to the bathroom open up. "I won't be long dear," Yuki told her husband. "I just need to finish up."

"Alright. Don't worry. I don't have to be in till nine," Koshijiro sipped at his coffee. Kaoru was slow eating her breakfast because she usually didn't do it until she had her shower. Her eyes were on her brother's closed door, and she was contemplating waking him up just for the fun of it. That was when Kenshin emerged from the second route from the back rooms, the living room. He was very different from the day before when it came to his choice of dress. He wore a blood red shirt with _'My Inglis Good' _appropriately spray painted in black on it. His jeans were tight with a wallet chain hanging down his right thigh. But what amazed Kaoru was her ability to not care about, or even notice, the cross shaped scar that adorned his left cheek.

"You gotta tuck the chain in bucko," Kaoru told Kenshin with a mouth full of corn flakes doused with sugar. "You can be pulled into the principal's office for that."

"I know," Kenshin coolly responded. He was pulled a scrunchy from hsi pocket and tied back the wet hair that was sticking to his face.

"Then why are you leaving it out?"

"I want to."

"Good luck fighting Dr. Bauer with that comeback," Kaoru said. She snorted when she looked at Kenshin's choice of clothing and the painted words on his shirt. Koshijiro rose when his wife walked out of the living room and crossed through the kitchen to the family room. "What's with the scar? Did ya get in a fight?"

Kenshin's hand touched the scar. "Car accident," he said swiftly. "It's nothing. Just a cool addition."

"Yeah. Not many people have a cross on their cheek. You must be quite a symbol for the Vatican."

Kenshin shrugged slipping off the stool and going to the fridge. He looked at it as though he were prepared to ram sack it, but instead pulled out ingredients such as eggs, butter and bacon. Kaoru turned back to him as he started making a clatter with the pans underneath the stove. "What are you doing?"

"Cooking breakfast. What does it look like?"

"Be a normal teenager and down cereal."

Kenshin looked back at Kaoru for a moment as she took another spoonful of the cereal and made a face as though she were enjoying it.

"You're not a morning person are you Miss Kaoru?"

"I said just Kaoru, alright?" Kenshin shrugged while starting to put the bacon in the pan. "And besides, you stole my shower."

"I didn't know it had your name on it."

"It had 'Kamiya' on it. We get the shower before you do," Kaoru vehemently explained.

"Get up earlier then." Kenshin rebutted. "I like my shower as much as you like yours, I'm sure." Kenshin said. He walked away from the stove and grabbed a loaf of bread from a top a pantry worked at the far right corner of the kitchen. Kaoru took another spoonful of cereal, biting the spoon hatefully. She looked at her brother's closed door.

"Hey Kenshin?" Kaoru asked with a menacing look on her face.

"Hm?"

"You want to help me with something?"

"What's that?"

"Get out four frying pans, we're gonna make some noise." Kenshin knelt down next to the drawer under the stove and started to grab a few pans, only to look at Kaoru skeptically.

"Are we waking your brother?" Kaoru took two of the pans and headed toward the door.

"Yeah. It's that, or I use these and mash your head between them," Kaoru stated. Kenshin shivered a little and followed the girl into her brother's darkened room. Yahiko was huddled under covers, hiding from the word. Kaoru looked to Kenshin as she raised the pans above her head. She motioned for Kenshin to do the same. "On my mark," she said, "one, two, three." And they started clashing. Yahiko fell from his bed to the floor, taking the covers with him. Kaoru looked at her brother from over the bed, his expression too much to pass up.

"What the heck are you doing ugly!" he yelled out.

"Get up. Mom said so."

"No she didn't."

"Well she's gonna, so get up now."

Kenshin noticed the trend that went through the house. If one person was pissed off, so was everyone else. "Hmph," he said walking away. "Interesting new family."

When it came to school, Kaoru was left explaining to Kenshin that since they only lived about ten minutes from the school that they walked to it. Kenshin looked at her funny once they were halfway there, using a back root that took them directly to the junior high. Behind that was the high school, which Kenshin wouldn't have noticed because the junior high nearly shadowed it.

"Why do you have a car then?" Kenshin asked. "If not to get to school?"

"I have a job of course," Kaoru said. "Duh."

"That makes sense," Kenshin nodded to himself. They entered the junior high's back parking lot and crossed where the crossing guard stopped traffic for them.

"So, a car accident huh?" Kaoru said. "Was it like something out of a movie, or was it just one of those simple things?"

"I don't know," they went across another crosswalk which gave them a straight shoot to the high school which was getting closer every step. "I don't remember it. Just happened I guess."

"Forget I asked then."

"It's a normal question." Kenshin murmured. He hitched the satchel on his shoulder up. They were quiet until they entered the high school. Kaoru lead Kenshin to the main office and she introduced Kenshin to them. He started acting like the nice little boy that everyone expected, which included tucking in his wallet chain. The secretary gave him a packet of things like his locker and it's combination, along with a schedule of his classes, which Kaoru pointed out mirrored most of hers, minus the foreign language replaced by an art class and a study hall in place of her gym.

"Your locker's n the language hallway. Hallway C. Come on, I'll show you to it."

And everything began running smoothly. He got his locker open and dumped his bag there while pulling out a fresh white binder set up to hold all his classes. And they got through the first three classes without a hitch. He was greeted by the teacher and given a book for two of the three seeing as one of his classes was his study hall. When fourth period rolled around, it was the government class that Kaoru was talking about earlier. Kenshin and Kaoru met up in the class, and Kenshin took a seat behind Kaoru since the teacher wasn't in the class to tell him where to sit. From where he sat, in the back of a three row section, he could look across the room to the other section of students that were talking to one another and laughing. When the bell rang, there was a wave of silence through the class. All students went straight in their seats and pulled out their books. Kaoru included.

The door creaked open ominously to what Kenshin could only describe as a mountain of a man. He was also of Asian descent, but there were parts of him that made Kenshin doubt the origin. This man was tall, and he was built like a rock. He had the structure of a body builder. His eyes were rather cruel, but they weren't looking around at the class. he was locked on a book he balanced in one hand. When he got to his desk, Kenshin saw how long his hair was. Ties into a pony tail that reached just a little short of his waist. His clothes consisted of a polo shirt and tan dress pants. Kenshin leaned forward to Kaoru who was seeming very robotic.

"Hey?" Kenshin said trying to get Kaoru's attention. She moved her head a little bit. "What's with the rock? He looks like he should be the gym teacher instead. Or maybe in a state prison." Kaoru contained herself as best she could. And she was looking at the teacher who was looking back.

"Ah, Kaoru, this must be your exchange student?" the teacher asked.

"Yes Mr. Seijuuro."

Mr. Seijuuro smirked and leaned back in his chair. His students began to look around at one another. Mr. Seijuuro looked at his roster, then up to Kenshin. "Himura Kenshin?" he asked. Kenshin nodded. "Please, come to my desk would you?" Kenshin stood from his seat and walked over to Mr. Seijuuro as casually as he could, which included tucking his hands into his pockets.

"Dude, Kaoru?" a small girl next to Kaoru whispered. "Hiko's gonna give him the spiel." Kaoru nodded, thankful that Hiko had his attention on Kenshin and didn't notice Misao talking. Everyone watched Hiko as he crossed his legs and leaned back in the swivel chair. He had a wide smirk on his face. He examined Kenshin top to bottom a moment, then leaned forward and grabbed with his pointer the wallet chain and pulled Kenshin closer to the desk.

"There, now you can hear me."

"i could hear you quite fine," Kenshin said in that 'nice-boy' tone.

"Now, I realize you new here, so I'm gonna let a few things slide. But let me ask you a few questions," Hiko said steepling his fingers. "Did you hear the bell ring?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now, do you know what that means?"

"Class has started."

"We have a regular Einstein," Hiko mocked Kenshin, and made sure his voice was loud enough that everyone could hear. "Now, when my class starts, I expect you in your seat, quiet, with your book out if need be; I'll give you that in a moment. I expect you to be ready for my class, I do not permit you going to your locker unless you exchange with a detention. You want a pencil? You give me a shoe. Bathroom? You have two passes. Go over two, you get detentions. And this..." he yanked on the chain again, "is not permitted, and I don't want to see it again. I'll let you slide, like I said." He let the chain go. Kenshin and Hiko looked over each other with fervor. "Is this understood?"

"Yes sir."

"Ah, you caught on quickly. Now, my name is Mr. Seijuuro. And if you can follow those rules, you'll be good as gold. Are we clear?"

"Maybe."

"Attaboy," Hiko picked up a book from the small stack behind his desk. "Put your name in it, and sign here," he said pointing out a space where his name was. "Where are you from again?"

"Italy."

"Uh huh," Hiko stood up, which proved that he was tall in comparison to his small student. "Page 96," he patted Kenshin's shoulder. "I'm keeping my eye on you as well," Hiko said menacingly. He walked between the two sets of desks to a podium. "Page 96, for those who don't know where we left off." His eyes wandered around the class. "Yukishiro!" he called out. A white haired boy looked up to Hiko.

"Yes?"

"Hand it over."

"What are you talking about Mr. S?"

"Give me the cellphone. I'm gonna have a ball going through your records," and with a grudge, Yukishiro Enishi handed Hiko his cellphone. Kenshin settled behind Kaoru, flipping to the page that Hiko instructed. He leaned forward and whispered in Kaoru's ear:

"I think I just made a friend." Kaoru laughed. That was the first time that Enishi and Kenshin glared at one another.

A/N: My high school is a little like this. Hiko is kinda like one of my teachers. My science teacher in attitude I mean. Not in size. Kenshin and Enishi...this will be fun. Till next time, KenSan out!


	3. The First Letter

A/N: Dude...long chapters just tire the poop out of me. This might not be as long, but I'm not too sure.

**The First Letter**

Kenshin started digging in his pockets for his wallet while he was three people behind the lunch lady. He also looked at the PIN number that he was given to type in at the front of the line. He took a quick glance before shoving it into his pocket. Kaoru did like she had been doing it for years, which he had no doubt that she probably had. He looked toward the little lunch lady whose height even he defeated. She waved to him, then looked to the little name that had shown up on the screen.

"Ken-sheen? Yes?" Kenshin nodded. He handed over the money as she asked for and followed Kaoru to a table in the back of the lunchroom. Along with her was the white haired man.

Kenshin sat down across from Kaoru and next to brown spiky haired man eating the lunch without thinking about chewing. Kaoru was raising her brow to this man and laughing. The white haired man, which Kenshin suspected was an overdose of peroxide, whispered in Kaoru's ear making her laugh. He then looked at Kenshin skeptically.

"I just had class with you?"

"Yes."

"Enishi. And you're name is Himura? Isn't that what Mr. S said?"

"Yes."

"Not a man of many words is he Kaoru?" And Kaoru laughed yet again, but Kenshin could hear how she was laughing more at Enishi. She knew that Kenshin was made up of a lot of words that he took his time choosing.

"Who were you texting in class?" Kaoru asked. "When Hiko took away your phone."

"No one. They were texting me. I had it on vibrate. The guy's like a machine or something." Enishi shook his head. Kaoru looked over her shoulder when she heard Hiko's baritone laugh from the other side of the room. She motioned with her hands for Enishi to lower his voice. "Let him hear me, I don't give a damn."

Kenshin looked back and saw Hiko standing next to a woman that was as tall as Kenshin was. Hiko said something to her and she nodded. Then, after a few moments, she started to walk over to Kenshin real slowly. Kenshin turned his head back to the group and jabbed Kaoru in the ribs.

"What's that for?" He shoved his thumb back to the woman coming. "What's Mrs. Winterrod want?" Kaoru asked. Kenshin shrugged.

"Hiko was talking to her."

"Hiko always talks to her," Kaoru bit into a burrito as Mrs. Winterrod approached them. Enishi diverted his eyes worried that maybe Hiko had actually heard him.

"Hey," she greeted. She looked at the red head for a moment. "How do you like it so far Kenshin?" she asked sweetly. Kenshin gave her a thumbs up for an answer not wanting to make eye contact. "That's good. It seems that you've made friends with Miss Kamiya's friends. That's great," Mrs. Winterrod hit the brown spiky haired man on the arm with her hand. "Slow down, you'll choke yourself."

"Sorry."

"Well, ask me or another teacher if you have questions, alright Kenshin?" Kenshin meekly nodded. Once Mrs. Winterrod left, the entire table let out a sigh of relief as though they had just been uncovered from a thick blanket. Then, the spiky haired man started laughing.

"What's so funny moron?" Enishi growled upon realizing that it was he who the spiky haired man was laughing at.

"You said you didn't care that Hiko heard, and you shied away. You're a chicken!" The man put his hands under his arms to create makeshift wings. "Bauk! Bauk! Begaw!"

"Shut up rooster. You're one to cluck," Enishi looked away sourly.

"Oh, I didn't say anything. Kenshin, this is Sano, Sano, this is Kenshin," Kaoru introduced. They shook hands.

"Nice ta meet ya kid," Sano greeted. "Italy huh? Are there a lotta hot babes there?" Sano asked. Kenshin started to blush a little.

"Sano! You have Megumi!" Kaoru reminded.

"It's not like I'm married to her or anything. I can ask these questions. " Sano did his best to defend himself. "'Sides, they're all halfway across the world. What am I gonna do?" he turned his sights back to Kenshin who was quietly eating his lunch. "Well, are they?"

Kenshin shrugged. "Depends."

"Oh, so you like a certain thing huh?"

"No. I'm around them all the time. My definition might be bias," Kenshin said.

"So? Jus' tell me. I wanta know. What's your 'definition'?"

Kenshin twisted the cap off the chocolate milk and made sure to take a long sip as suspense for his new made friend. "Don't be cruel man, tell me."

"I guess if you like the long legs and dark skin..."

"Hubba hubba," Sano picked up what was left of his lunch, deciding it was a good time to start devouring it. Enishi again shook his head.

"I'm gonna agree with the teacher, and you now I don't like doing that. Slow down."

"Hey, I eat my way, you eat yours."

"Oh yes, sure, cause that's a great defense," Enishi poked at his lunch. By that time, Kenshin and Kaoru had retreated in a hushed conversation that, from Enishi's perspective, was a little more than he wanted. He could just image the words that were falling off the foreigner's lips. Words that were making Kaoru laugh at. He growled, trying to keep it to himself. He took his anger out on the spoon that was in his hand, bending the cheap plastic until it nearly broke.

"Is there something wrong?" Kenshin asked sweetly. Just as Enishi prepared to yell, he closed his eyes and smiled.

"No, there's not. I just wanted to ask you something Kaoru," he said; discreetly he his the bent spoon underneath his tray.

"Shoot."

"Well, seeing as we'll have been going out for about _six_ months now, I was think we need celebrate this weekend." He knitted his fingers underneath his chin and smiled dubiously.

"That's right. We have haven't we?" Kaoru said in eureka. "What do you think we should do? A dinner and a movie maybe?"

"Too generic," Enishi said. He turned his head to the side and pondered. "I wonder what could work..."he it as his thumbnail a moment.

"How about you just find a nice hidden place where no one will disturb you and do whatever you want," Kenshin suggested very casually. Enishi looked at him through the blue tinted John Lennon-like glasses. Again, he was getting that angry look.

"Oh, well, I guess that could work," Enishi said. Kenshin could see the steam coming off the top of his head. "What do you think Kaoru?"

"Sounds great. Thanks Kenshin."

"My pleasure."

The rest of the conversation was between Kaoru and Enishi while Kenshin and Sano shared few words. As they did though, Kenshin could feel Enishi's piercing eyes striking him in whichever place they were pointed. When the bell rang and Kenshin rose to leave, he had Enishi jerk on him. "Can I talk to you...in private?" he asked. Kenshin nodded. Enishi pulled him into a bathroom just outside the cafeteria.

"Is there something you ne-?"Enishi grabbed the collar of Kenshin's shirt and pinned him to wall.

"Just who the hell do you thing you foreign bastard?" Enishi growled. "Huh? Who is it? You think you're gonna take Kaoru? She's not that easy."

Kenshin put his hand over top Enishi's trying to push it away. As he did, Enishi grabbed harder. "Don't go thinking that you're gonna run away from me. I want you to talk to me now," Enishi demanded. Kenshin's eyes slanted a little, and he appeared cool and collected. "I want answers, so tell me."

"Why would I want your girl?" Kenshin asked. "There's nothing in it for me."

"There's a helluva a lot in it for you ya little shit. You're definitely not marking your territory. Because with your little plan, it's my chance." Enishi smiled wickedly. "So, are you gonna be getting near it her, or do I need to put you in your place?" Enishi demanded.

"I can't touch her Enishi," Kenshin answered coolly. "As my rules state, I am not allowed to have a girlfriend. And if I did, it certainly wouldn't be Miss Kaoru, that it wouldn't."

Enishi's grip tightened when he realized that Kenshin was gonna get the last word. "Don't you dare insult her you foreign faggot; make one move and I'll add another scar to your pretty boy face," he shoved Kenshin into the wall then let him go to stomp away. Kenshin stood there for a minute and proceeded to fix his shirt. He watched Enishi ball, unball then re-ball his hands up in fury. It made Kenshin feel just the slightest bit of pride to know that without trying that he had mad Enishi furious.

Kenshin stood at his locker that now had an assortment of books and papers that he had collected through the day. He was taking his time arranging the books in class order before he left. Kaoru stood impatiently behind him. "You're worse than some of the girls," Kaoru said. Kenshin slammed the locker and turned to her.

"Ready to go home?" he asked.

"Been ready for the past five minutes."

"Sorry. Thought I'd get tomorrow out of the way today."

"All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy," Kaoru said. "So, what did Enishi want from you?"

"Nothing," Kenshin shook his head. "He just wanted to welcome me."

"Mr. Attitude? Yeah right, if he'd gotten amnesia maybe."

"I really don't think he said anything that would interest you," Kenshin stated. "Guy talk."

"Cars and boobs?" Kaoru asked. Kenshin shrugged. "Okay, I get it. You won't tell me. That's alright. I'll just ask him later."

"I don't think he'll be telling you anything either," Kenshin said. "It wasn't something that you would like to hear, like I said."

They exited the building real quickly. "We'll see."

Once they arrived home, Kenshin saw that the only car in the driveway was Kaoru's. "Is anyone home?"

"Nah. I'm always the first. I get the house for at least an hour before the brat gets home."

"I see."

Before Kaoru shoved the key into the lock, she looked back and sighed to herself. "Dad forgot the paper again..." she looked back as well to see the flag was down on the mailbox. "Could you grab the paper and the mail for me?"

"Yeah," Kenshin turned back and went out to the end of the driveway. He retrieved the paper and mail and ran back to Kaoru as she was opening the door. She looked at him strangely.

"Fast enough?" she asked. "Don't trip."

"You act like that's possible."

"Are you bipolar or something?" Kaoru asked shutting the door adn pulling off her shoes.

"No, why?"

"Because you sure as hell act like it," she said. "You're rude when you're around me and my friends and then your a freakin' angel around Mom and Dad and teachers and stuff."

"It's a survival mechanism," Kenshin explained falling down on the couch in front of the television.

"Yeah, because one day your switching moods worse than a PMSing woman is going to save the world," Kaoru mocked. "Good luck with that."

"You never know," he looked back at Kaoru looking awkwardly at an unmarked letter. "Whatcha got?"

"I don't know. It doesn't have a return address or anything..." she sat down on the couch next to Kenshin. "I wonder."

"Open it," Kenshin said. "Maybe it's fanmail."

Kaoru raspberried the red head, but followed the instruction in interest. She pulled out a plan piece of notebook paper folded neatly. There was a note written in red Sharpie marker.

_What's your favorite thing in the whole wide world to do? You don't have to tell me. I was just curious._

_signed: _

_A.M.N.E.S.I.A.C. (A Man Near Enough So I Am Close)_

"What is it?"

"A schizo pervert," Kaoru said ripping up the letter. "Why ask a question that I can't tell him anyway?"

"What was it?"

"A weird letter. He asked what my favorite thing to do was." Kaoru looked at the shredded pieces then shoved them in Kenshin's shirt. "You can have it. i don't need the freaky thing."

"Could it be Enishi?" kenshin asked.

"He drives home," Kaoru said. "And doesn't even come this way," Kaoru said. Kenshin looked at the shredded pieces of letter that were now resting in his lap. Slowly he began to piece them back together and look at the message. A smile curved on his face.

A/N: Simple. Till next time, KenSan out!


	4. The First Fight

A/N: Well, here we go! Thank you all!

**The First Fight**

Kaoru stayed true to her promise to Kenshin when she said that he was no longer going to be her friend if he was friend's with Yahiko. When the boy came home, Kenshin was sitting around discreetly gawking at the PlayStation 2 that Yahiko owned. Kaoru sat on the couch laughing at Kenshin's silent pleas. When Yahiko came home, it became reality when the boy asked him if he wanted to play Tekken. Kenshin lit up innocently and nodded.

"Yahiko?" Kaoru asked.

"What?"

"Don't you have homework?"

Yahiko snorted. "Nope. Finished it."

"Right. Where is it?"

"In my locker."

"Uh huh. I'll tell Mom if you're lying to me."

Yahiko shrugged his shoulders. "I'm serious Yahiko. I will."

Indulged in the video game, Yahiko ignored his sister. Kaoru rolled her eyes and started to bug Kenshin. "What about you? Don't you have something to do?"

"Nope."

"I'll tell Mom if you're lying too. She had authority under this roof, and you're one of her children."

"Chill Miss Kaoru, really. I don't have anything that I don't, so don't worry about it. Let me and the kid have fun will ya?" Kaoru held her breath and bit her tongue not to scream back at Kenshin. And truthfully, she didn't even need to do that. She couldn't have scolded Kenshin if she really wanted to. Making a memo to herself, Kaoru leaned back into the couch so she could continue her math. Kenshin was no longer her friend.

Still, she was entranced by the game as well. She supposed that Yahiko was tried of getting beaten by her and decided that he would try and beat the crap out of the foreign guy instead. But, Yahiko was sorely mistaken. While he was able to take the first few rounds easily, Kenshin was starting to get the hang of the controls and was no longer button mashing. He began to fight back with fervor against Yahiko. His body would move around depending on how serious he was about the game. Eventually it became where he was taking Yahiko in less than five minutes.

"Man, you suck," Yahiko said throwing down the controller. "I'm doing something else."

Kaoru chuckled and waved to her brother as he left the room stomping the floor as he did. Kenshin took the first player controller and ended the game getting ready to do something on his own. Kaoru got up. "Here, I'll play you. Give you a good fight Samurai Man."

"Samurai?"

"Yep, you're a wicked fighter and your Japanese."

"Alright, sounds good Geisha Girl."

"Hey!" Kaoru took it more offensively than Kenshin was making it. "I am not."

Kenshin kept it on pause when he stared at Kaoru. She was glowering as hard as she could toward to him. "I am not a whore!"

"Did I say that Miss Kaoru?" Kenshin demanded. Now both of them were offended. "I meant it as a compliment."

"How is that?"

"Because you're also Japanese and you're pretty," he said. Kaoru, ready to rebut whatever idiotic thing that Kenshin said was taken aback by his kindness. The red head looked back at the screen and laughed. "You don't even know your own culture do you?"

Kaoru stuck out her tongue and decided to unpause the game and begin to wail on Kenshin. The red head was quick to retaliate and wail back on the girl. They kept quiet and just fought each other until Kaoru's cell phone rang and she paused the game. By that time, Koshijiro had arrived home and was watching the teenagers battle each other. Kaoru walked away from the game leaving Kenshin in the dust.

"Must be Enishi," Koshijiro sighed. "No one else can make her move that fast."

"Ah."

"How was your first day?"

"Enjoyable."

"You must have met the infamous Enishi Yukishiro by now right?" Koshijiro jabbed his thumb back to where you could hear Kaoru talking with Enishi in the kitchen. Kenshin nodded. "And how did that go?"

"Well, I think."

"If he didn't threaten you, you should be alright."

"Oh? Why's that?" Kenshin was thinking about the explicit conversation that he shared with Enishi in the bathroom at lunch.

"Well, Enishi is extremely jealous. He doesn't want anyone else to have Kaoru. I suppose it's an endearing quality. I mean, at least you know that he won't cheat on her if he really wants her that bad," Koshijiro kept eye contact with Kenshin as he spoke. "He didn't threaten you did he?"

"It doesn't really matter," Kenshin stated. "I mean, even if he did, it wouldn't matter would it? I can't date her. I can't date period; it's a rule of mine."

"Well, just keep an eye on him, you never know what Enishi might do you know?" Koshijiro warned. "As long as he cares for Kao-chan, I don't really mind him being around. I've never seen him raise his voice or even pretend to act violently towards her, so who knows. Maybe she's the one for him."

"It can't be a one way street Mr. Kamiya, that it can not."

Koshijiro laughed at the way Kenshin spoke. That was when the red head was capable of getting out of the man's strong gaze; the gaze of a loving father. It was taking all Kenshin could muster to not tell Koshijiro about what Enishi and Kaoru were planning to do on the weekend. He folded his hands under his arms and sighed.

"I think I'll retire," Kenshin said turning off the game. He was getting tired of waiting for Kaoru.

* * *

Kaoru disappeared from the house shortly after dinner though she hadn't went far. When she spoke to Enishi, he asked her to come to the park that was somewhere between where they lived. They could walk from their houses. She sat on the swing while watching the sun begin to turn the sky beautiful hues of orange and pink. Enishi was comign from the other side of the park. He broke out into a run when he saw Kaoru pushing herself on the swing like a five year old. Ensihi stole the seat next to her and nearly fell off since it was so old and wobbly.

"Hey babe."

Kaoru laughed. "Hi."

"Thanks for coming."

Kaoru started to make drawings in the gravel with her shoes. She could smell a dabble of cologne on Enishi's neck. It carried with the wind. "Any reason you want me here?" Kaoru whispered. Her eyes drew up from her shoes to see the feet of little kids fighting with their parents not to leave. It looked something like her and Yahiko. A little girl in a pink dress she just had to have and a little baby held against its mother's chest. The Father pulled the little girl until she finally gave up.

"Because it's a little more private than our places," he started to stroke her hair and rub his thumb on her cheek. "Right?"

"Yeah."

"And, it's where we met a few years ago, remember?"

"Yeah."

Enishi's lips touched her cheek very delicately, but she felt his tongue as well. She tried not to shudder, because underneath she liked it, it was just strange. They forced the swings to come together and held each other by their legs. Enishi pressed his forehead on Kaoru's. "See? Private."

"Private." Kaoru laughed. "In a park. Who would ever guess it." She looked into his shimmering eyes and was mesmerized. "When the sun goes down we should go get on the playset."

"Yeah."

When Enishi put his lips on Kaoru's, there was something different that he noticed about the taste of her kiss. Though she gave as much passion as she usually would, there was something that was a little less intimate than usual. Enishi released and looked into her eyes.

"Is something wrong Kaoru?"

"No; why?"

Enishi started to kiss Kaoru's neck aggressively. "You seem troubled."

Kaoru pretended to like this part. While it wasn't her favorite part of their weekly ritual, she would bear with it because she knew a major make out session was about to begin. "Well...you don't mind if I tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"I got this crazy letter from someone."

"Who?" Enishi lost the romantic mood but stayed close to Kaoru now that this had turned into a whole other direction.

"I don't know. It said amnesiac."

"Like a secret admirer thing?" Enishi questioned. Their legs released and they were propelled in opposite directions. Once the swings settled, they each rose and clasped hands to start strolling. The sun was almost sucked down by the horizon.

"I don't know."

"What'd it say?"

"'What's your favorite thing in the whole world to do?'"

"Why would someone ask that?" Enishi was beginning to get hot headed after hearing that. "There wasn't a return address or anything was there?" he demanded. He started to grip Kaoru's hand harder.

"No. That's why it was weird. I don't know who it was, or why they sent it."

"You have any pedophiles living around you?" asked Enishi cautiously. Kaoru paused to think. Eventually she shook her head. "Are you sure? What about that freak Ben down the street?"

"He's just weird. Mom thinks he's gay or something; He's married, but that doesn't mean anything."

"But there aren't any people around that could hurt you?" Enishi's voice cooled down. Kaoru smiled and shook her head. "Just tell me if there are anymore that come alright? If I find out who's sending these to you, I promise you that they won't see straight for weeks."

Kaoru laughed. Enishi's bravado was one of the qualities that she couldn't help but enjoy. She leaned on his shoulder as they headed toward the play set. Enishi's hand gripped around her waist. "Could it be that Himura?"

Kaoru snorted. "Kenshin? Naw. He's too air headed. No offense to him, but he's not exactly all that observant when it comes to girls." Kaoru bit her lip though. Immediately she began thinking about what he said to her earlier. He had called her pretty. Shaking it off, she climbed up the rope ladder into the play set that she and Enishi barely fit in anymore. Enishi pulled out a marker and leaned over to the little heart with their initials in it. There were tallies underneath it. He put another one down making ten. They had been going there for ten weeks now. Kaoru started to grin at the marked territory and the graffiti around it. People had began to use this as their make out grounds as well and they were copying Enishi's movement. Before she could count and of them, Enishi pressed his lips on hers; it had begun.

The next morning, Kaoru found herself waiting for the shower once again. This time, she didn't complain. She figured that Kenshin was going to get up everyday before her. She just didn't have the energy to rise up at five in the morning. She barely had it to rise up at six. Once she had finished her breakfast, Kenshin came out with his damp hair tied in a pony tail.

"Did you have a nice shower?" Kaoru asked.

"Stop getting mad about it."

"Oh, I'm not mad. I'm was just asking," she said sarcastically.

"Fine." Out of the corner of his eye, Kenshin watched Kaoru who was too afraid to watch him. "I hope you like it as well."

"I will."

Koshijiro laughed from the kitchen table. "You're getting along so well," he was too oblivious to realize that this was Kenshin and Kaoru actually fighting. "I knew it wouldn't take that long."

When Koshijiro took the shower after Kaoru, the two teens were left alone in the living room. There was complete silence between them. Not only that, but there was also thick tension. Kenshin kept glancing over at her like there was something that he was wanting to say, but he never did. He thought that Kaoru didn't notice, but she did. She would look at him at the same time wanting him to tell her whatever he wanted to say, but she was really didn't want to know if he didn't really want to tell.

The news went on a commercial. Kenshin cleared his throat and very emotionlessly asked:

"Did you enjoy your night out last nice?" He asked with that hint of 'I know what you did'. Kaoru shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah."

"Six months? Is that really how long you and Enishi have been together?"

Kaoru nodded. "Yeah. He really cares about me. We even went on summer vacation together. He's a great guy."

"You're the abnormal teenager aren't you Miss Kaoru?"

"Why's that?"

"How many teenagers you think can last that long?" He asked it as though it were rhetorical. When he kept staring at her, Kaoru cleared her throat.

"Not many."

"I couldn't even. She was a nice girl, but I just couldn't stay with her. She was too wild for me."

Kaoru laughed. "What?"

"Too wild for you?"

"You'd be surprised how tame I can be Miss Kaoru. I'm just sorta taking all this in and being a different facet of myself while I'm here. Who knows. I may actually like the new me."

They both rose to leave realizing that if they didn't leave that they would be late.

Kaoru had her Spanish III with Megumi Takani, the girl that was dating Sano. She was a foxy student with a brain that matched her beauty. She was always in the class before Kaoru and she was looking over her notes. But when Kaoru arrived and sat next to her, they began to converse.

"So, did you guys make last night number ten?"

"Yep. It was great too."

Megumi played around with a sheet of paper. "Who's the guy tailing you?"

"Kenshin."

"Is that the foreign exchange student?" Megumi asked. Kaoru nodded. "He's not bad looking."

"He'll only be here for six months thankfully."

"Why?"

"Because that's the end of his stay."

"No, I mean why thankfully?"

"Oh," Kaoru shrugged. "Well, he;s a smart aleck and I think he's bipolar or something. I don't get him."

"You haven't known him for what? Two days?"

Kaoru sighed. "I know, I know. It's just, you see Enishi is getting jealous for some bizarre reason. I don't see anything in him, and he definitely sees nothing in me. He's friends with Yahiko so being friends with me isn't going to happen. And when I picked him up, he was staring at my ass."

"Perv."

"You bet ya."

"Sano's probably friends with him though."

"Yep. They had a very friendly conversation at lunch."

Megumi laughed and turned her attention to the teacher as she walked in. Kaoru straightened out. She began writing a note to Megumi to tell her about the letter she received.

* * *

Enishi had insisted that he drive Kaoru home; Kenshin was alone walking home, and very appropriately mocked by Enishi who sped past him and gave him the finger. Kenshin got to the home moments after the couple by running there. He barely dodge several cars on his way. When he entered sweat was dripping down him forehead. Kaoru and Enishi were comfortable on the couch working on homework and whispering to one another. It sickened Kenshin to see that kind of romance going on in front of him. Soon he realized that it was mocking him as well when Enishi glared up at him with his sparkling eyes. As quickly as he looked, his eyes were back down on his paper and he was pestering Kaoru for one of the answers.

Retreating into the sanctity of his very plain bedroom, Kenshin fell on the bed and looked around. The walls were tan and the carpet matched dead on. Across from him was a bookcase full of many different titles that all begged to be read. The bookcase hadn't been dusted in a few months, and neither had the books. He knelt down and grabbed a few flipping through a few pages. If it would get him away from the lovey dovey in the living room he would take it.

The room was too bland for Kenshin to be able to focus. He closed his eyes and got off the bed. Reluctantly he passed Enishi and Kaoru in the living room to get to the back door and outside into the backyard that he hadn't visited. He had seen the pool from his window. And on the far right side of the yard was a swinging bench. He headed for that. It was a perfect day with overcast sky and a light wind. Perfect for reading, and for focusing.

Inside, Enishi sat curiously when Kaoru left to get the mail that she had forgotten. Enishi watched the back door for if Kenshin might return, but Kaoru came back. He returned his eyes to his paper that he hadn't gotten very far on. School was not his favorite things. He could easily think of ten or maybe even twenty more things that he would rather be doing with his life.

"Enishi..." Kaoru drawled off and sat down. In her hands was an identical envelope from the day before. She started to tear it open. The furious white headed man snatched it up and read the letters written in red Sharpie. "What's it say?"

"What is your favorite color? And the question from yesterday as well. You probably didn't answer me. A.M.N.E.S.I.A.C," Enishi, about to crumple up the paper instead got a better idea. He turned his head to Kaoru and smirked.

"What are you going to do?"

Enishi began marching to the backyard. "Getting answers. This damn prick knows something."

Kaoru followed behind him. "Enishi, don't start a fight or anything."

"I'll start a fight if I need to start a fight."

Enishi pushed the door open and all but walked toward Kenshin. The red head had seen him coming, but chose not to do anything about it. Not since Kaoru was hanging out by the back door watching Enishi's every move.

"What can I do for you?"

"You know what the hell this is?" he demanded shoving it in Kenshin face. The red head crinkled his nose. "Well?"

"A letter."

"Yes, a letter. And do you know who sent it?"

"Nope."

"Oh, I think you do."

"And why's that?" Kenshin asked. He threw Enishi off. Enishi, who had planned an entire speech, was now facing a question that he wasn't expecting.

"Who the hell else?"

"The mailman? Maybe he's trying to talk to Mrs. Kamiya, who knows." Kenshin shrugged and tried to return to his book. Enishi crumpled up the piece of paper.

"I think you know."

Kenshin smiled innocently. "Enishi, please. I told you, I have no interest in trying to get Miss Kaoru. And besides, these are basic questions, are they not? It's not like someone's saying they're about to molest her or anything. It's harmless." Kenshin, using obvious logic, had stumped Enishi a moment. Not able to think of anything else, Enishi balled up his fist and struck Kenshin in the jaw. The red head barely flinched. The book fell to his feet and scattered a few birds in the bath a few feet away. Blood started to collect behind Kenshin's teeth.

"Enishi, I will ask you to react rationally, that I will. This is not a battle."

Feeling satisfied with himself, Enishi marched back off the astonished Kaoru. Her hands covered her mouth and she bit her tongue."Enishi..."

"Forget it." He siad and shoved the balled paper into her chest. "I don't trust the bastard and neither should you."

Two days, Kaoru thought, and Kenshin had already made an enemy with the worst to be an enemy with.

A/N:Enishi's pissed. Well, till next time, KenSan out!


	5. Friends

A/N: Well, here we go! Glad you guys enjoy this!

**Friends**

"If your not gonna eat that, I want it," Sanosuke bargained when seeing Kenshin pick at a few things that were on his plate. There was something about Kenshin that just didn't seem right, and while Sanosuke saw this, he was willing to overlook it by saying to himself that it was homesickness. Kenshin passed over his tray. He'd barely taken a bite of it.

While Sanosuke thought that he had the problem figured out, he was sadly mistaken. Kenshin glanced over to Kaoru who was sitting a table away with Enishi. She didn't seem to notice the change of places, but then again, she really didn't liek Kenshin too well. Maybe he had come off a little too strong?

"Ken, it's not safe to skip meals." Megumi warned. She was there for the sake of Sanosuke. Kenshin brought his attention to the woman across from him. Despite the fact that she was a high school student, she could have easily passed for a adult, as could many of them.

"I'm just not really hungry today. I made myself a rather large breakfast that I did." He was being a little calmer and not acting like such a rebel today. Maybe Kaoru was right; maybe he was acting a little too outrageous.

"You okay Kenshin? You seem depressed," Sanosuke said.

"Very astute," Megumi rolled her eyes. "Is there something bothering you?"

"Nope."

"Is there something not bothering you?" Sanosuke asked very slyly. While Megumi gave him an incredulous look, Kenshin caught the drift. He still shook his head.

"Thinking is all."

"About...?"Sanosuke rolled his hand for Kenshin to elaborate.

"Nothing, nothing," Kenshin looked back over to Kaoru who laughed at Enishi.

"Oh...I get it. You're pissed at Enishi. Got it." Sanosuke laughed. "Hey, he pisses everyone off. It's sorta like his goal. You better believe me when I say that the only ways that teacher treat him is either he's the king of the classroom or they make sure to pick on him by asking him as many question, especially when he doesn't raise his hand. I oughta know, he's in my math class. Boy do his grades stink."

"You have room to talk rooster."

"Yeah, well, I try, he doesn't."

"I see," Kenshin made sure to look away from Kaoru. "Enishi is a bit of trouble."

"Kenshin...what do you mean?"

"He's a bully isn't he?" Kenshin inquired, though he already knew the question.

"Big time. And he really doesn't like to use his fists. It's more of the psychology. He likes to screw with his prey first. He doesn't punch until he knows they won't punch him back."

"Good idea," Kenshin said. "After all, psychology is half the game."

"You don't plan on doing anything drastic do you Kenshin?" Sanosuke asked. "I mean, it's not really worth it."

"What's not worth it?"

Sanosuke closed his eyes and leaned over the food. "No one's beat him. Not even me, though I will say I got close."

"Close is five days suspension,"Megumi stated. "He was stupid enough to fight on school grounds."

"How was I suppose to know that the junior high would also get me caught. If Scottey hadn't interfered..."

"You were going against a former drill sergeant. Moron."

"Well...I will stay away from him, but if he hurts Miss Kaoru, things will change."

Sanosuke and Megumi were both caught off guard at this bold statement. They couldn't keep their eyes off Kenshin now. He was still in a daze, but looking at the ceiling more than anything. His eyes seemed clouded with the thoughts that were rolling through his head. They didn't want to immediately interrupt what the exchange student was concocting. Megumi took the liberty of beginning.

"Kenshin, is he doing something to Kaoru?"

Kenshin took a moment to get out of his haze. "Huh? Oh...no. I was just saying, he seems to be the type, from what Sano said anyway."

The pair looked at each other without saying anything. They left Kenshin to think as his eyes seemed to become clouded with thoughts again.

At the end of the school day, when they were getting read to leave. Kaoru was once again left waiting for Kenshin. While she refused to be his friend, she seemed to want to keep him in her sights as though he were going to do something. Kenshin laughed in his head. Why should she watch him? After all, it was Enishi that was the one acting foolishly. Kenshin shook his head and closed his locker. At that moment, Sanosuke came up to him.

"I went looking all over the school for you." He panted.

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's a big place."

Kenshin nodded. He didn't seem interested in what Sano wanted.

"I was thinking me and you could do something tonight. Hang out. Play some Guitar Hero at my place."

"Sano..." Kaoru tried to but in. Kenshin put up his hand.

"I'm suppose to do this kind of stuff Miss Kaoru, that I am. So, why not? It'll be fun."

In all honesty, Kenshin was trying his hardest to stay away from Kaoru. He knew that if he lingered that something would happen. Not to her, rather, to Enishi. Kenshin didn't trust himself that much.

"A;right. Whatever. Just, call if you're gonan be real late. Mom'll freak if you don't."

"I'll get him back in one piece Missy, I promise."

Kaoru turned around and slung her bag on her shoulder. She walked away coldly, but looked back at the guys. She wasn't surprised when she realized they were staring at her butt.

"Quite looking at my ass you perverts!" she screeched. The entire hallway was looking at her as she stormed off. They couldn't hold the look very long and went back to their own conversations. Sanosuke led Kenshin out to the back parking lot where Sanosuke had a car parked. He let Kenshin get in first. The man was a little leery.

"It doesn't bite."

"I'm aware of that," Kenshin remarked. "Where are we going?"

"I want to stop off at this little shop in Old Milford. You'll like it."

"Old Milford?"

"Yeah, it's a lot of antique shops and stuff. But there's this cafe' that's the best so I thought that I would stop in. Tae or Sae should be working today."

"Tae? Sae?"

"Yeah. Their Dad owns the place. It's called the Main Cup. They work there often after school."

"I see," Kenshin smiled. "Do you like these girls?"

"Well, not as much as I like Megumi. Their cooking is killer though. That's why I thought you would like it. Besides, there are a couple of stores I like to browse around in."

"Antiques?"

"I collect coins," he said. "It's goofy, I know, and I trust you to keep it a secret."

"I'll not say a word."

"Cool."

"What kind of coins?"

"Anything I can get my hands on. I got this British penny that was before World War 2 and it's no longer made so...which reminds me, I want to stop in that army store too..."

"You're different Mr. Sagara, I will say that much." Sanosuke laughed.

"I don't trust people with this information that much. Count yourself lucky."

"Does Miss Megumi know these things?"

"She will soon."

"Don't feel up to tell her yet?"

"Nah. She might think I'm a pansy." Kenshin didn't want to say something that would hurt his feelings, even though it was in his head. So he tried what was the second thing.

"You would be a pansy if you collected dolls, that you would." Sanosuke laughed.

"Yeah, yeah that's true."

Sanosuke stopped for a few crossing bikers an waited for the light to change. "There's this shop that Megumi likes too. It's got vintage clothes and she uses it for Halloween a lot of the time. Stuff out of the forties and the fifties."

"That sounds interesting."

"It's only women's stuff. That and some ties."

"Really?"

"Megumi drags me in there all the time. She goes there ritualistically on Saturday's. She knows the owner personally. the families are close. She gets a good discount that way."

"Do you really like her Sano?"

"What?"

"Do you like Miss Megumi?"

"Yeah, a lot. I just guess, I don't trust her that much yet. She's the first serious relationship that I've had in a while."

Sanosuke turned into a parking place next to the sidewalk and waited. "In a while?"

"Well, ever. But, I think it's real this time."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Megumi's perfect, she's sweet but at the same time...she's foxy. She riles me up whenever she comes in the room."

"Love?" Kenshin murmured to himself. "Sounds nice."

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Are we going in or what?"

"Come one, let's go," Kenshin walked into the shop first. The aroma of fresh coffee hit his nose. Sanosuke waved to one of the sisters behind the counter.

"Hey Tae."

"You still can't tell us apart Sano," Sae shook her head. "We work every other day, remember?"

"Nope."

"Of course not," Sekihara Sae looked over Kenshin still looking around the shop in interest. He took a strong sniff of the coffee. "Who's your friend?"

"This is Kenshin, he's the foreign exchange student that Kaoru's family has right now. He'll be sticking around for half the year."

"Oh, well I hope I see him often. He's cute," Sae openly admitted. That caught Kenshin's attention and made him blush. He tried to hide it. "Oh don't be shy."

Sanosuke looked back at Kenshin who turned around to hide his face. He started laughing. "What can I get you boys today?"

"Just the regular for me. What about you Ken?"

Feeling safe to turn back around, the red head looked over the menu and thought rather thoroughly as he did. Sae waited patiently. "Small Tae and a slice of cheesecake sounds very nice."

"Coming right up."

"Cheesecake?"

"What? It tastes good." Sanosuke shook his head.

"I'll pay for the stuff, why don't you take a seat by the window." Sanosuke leaned onto he counter while Sae got things together. Kenshin planted himself on a stool at the counter in front of the window. He had a perfect view of the shops across the way. And he was surprised to see his government teacher begin to go into a place called _Enchanted Moments_. Kenshin looked back at Sanosuke gathering things together and bringing them over.

"Hey?" Kenshin looked back to see Hiko had already went in.

"Yeah?" Sanosuke struggled to not just dump everything on the counter. Kenshin took his food and kept staring out te window hoping to see Hiko in the other.

"What is that place?"

"_Enchanted Moments_?"

"Yes."

"It's a Wiccan store. Pagen, whichever."

"Huh." Kenshin didn't want to bring up the fact that Hiko had walked into it.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you want to know?"

"Unnuh,"Kenshin bobbed his shoulders. "I don't know this place."

"It's a good place too. Lots of incense."

"Oh."

Kenshin watched a horse draw carriage walk along the street. the cars more than willingly waited for it, or they veered around it.

"Maybe we should go on a ride," Kenshin pointed the the object passing by the window.

"This isn't a date!"

"Maybe you should ask Miss Megumi."

Sanosuke calmed down quickly.

"She would like that. She likes the mushy stuff."

"If she likes it...who knows. You might too."

Sanosuke and Kenshin sat in silence watching the life of the small place move about. It seemed that while Sanosuke was willing to talk, Kenshin wasn't. Just like at lunch. Sanosuke finished up the muffin and shoved Kenshin's shoulder to bring him into reality.

"What?"

"What about your love life?"

"What about it?"

"You're prying into mine."

"I really don't have one."

"Is there a girl you like back home?"

"No...I broke up with a girl recently. But, No one else really catches my eye."

"What about the girls here?"

"That seems worse."

"Missy?"

"Well..."

"What's 'well...'?"

Kenshin shrugged and sipped up the rest of the tea."It's nothing."

"Do you like Kaoru?"

"It doesn't matter."

"You do!"

"I do not."

"Yes, you do!" Sanosuke made it out as though it were a federal crime. Kenshin crossed his arms and leaned on the counter.

"It doesn't matter," his mood turned somber once again."

"You don't need to get depressed about it. We all hate Enishi."

"I don't really hate him. He seems to see me as a threat."

"Haven't we already talked about this?"

"Yeah. Let's just drop it."

"I'm about to close up boys. You need to head out soon."

Sanosuke took their trash and threw it away. they headed out where he started running down the street to a place called 'Common Cents'. Kenshin shook his head. Who was he to judge?

A/N: this is a filler so Kenshin and Sano get to know each other. the action comes backnext chapter. Oh, and I really do live by a place like that.


	6. The Third Letter

A/N: i'm glad peeps liked the filler. well, back onto the story!

**Letter Three**

If people didn't notice Kenshin's mood the next day, they were certainly blind. His eyes were slanted hatefully, yet his demeanor was very calm and collected. He was aloof to say the least. And Kaoru was the one that took the most offense to this. She took a few attempts at a sort of 'bonding' with her new family member. When she did, Kenshin seemed at the very least distracted, and at the most irritated. He kept scribbling things into a notebook, and as soon as he would finish, he would throw out the paper. Kaoru was intrigued and sat next to him the next day at lunch.

"Hey," she greeted. Sanosuke was there this day too. "No DT?"

"I give him till the end of the day," Megumi bargained. Kaoru nodded her head.

"That's not very nice," Sanosuke complained. She shrugged her shoulders and started peeling away at an orange. Kenshin scribbled some more, then paused before he pulled out the paper hatefully. After that he started eating his lunch, working on shredding the piece of paper.

"How was you guys' day?" asked Kaoru. Sanosuke threw his head up immediately.

"He's good at video games," Sanosuke jabbed a thumb at Kenshin. "Started out on easy on Guitar Hero and was already busting it up. I put him on medium and it barely slowed him down."

"Are you jealous?" Kaoru asked. Her eyes latched to Enishi who was coming from the line. Sanosuke crossed his arms.

"I can play on expert thank you!" he retorted defensively.

"Give sir Ken a few more hours, he'll be there too," Megumi stated. Kenshin glanced up to Megumi.

"Sir?"

"It's just a nickname Kenshin," Kaoru interjected. "She gives them to everybody."

"Ah."

Enishi sat across from Kenshin and eyed him hatefully without actually looking at him. Kenshin did the same, and turned his head to Sanosuke who started poking his shoulder repeatedly.

"_Che_?"

"Woah," Kaoru glanced at Kenshin. "First time I've heard you say anything in Italian."

"_L'e'_?"

"Say something else Kenshin, and tell us what it means would you?" Kaoru asked. He bobbed his head to each side and glance to Sanosuke.

"_Che vuole lei_? And it means 'what do you want?'" Kenshin said.

"Paper," Sanosuke said innocently. He'd heard Kaoru say things to Megumi in Spanish, but he'd never heard Italian. He smiled when Kenshin pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to him.

"Would you like me to say anything else? I won't promise that I'll tell you what it means," Kenshin stated, almost as though it were a warning.

"Since you're Japanese too, do you know anything?" Enishi asked with a very smart attitude. Kenshin smirked a little.

"Maybe."

"Maybe? So do you or don't you?"

Kenshin smiled. "I know enough."

"Say something."

Kenshin shrugged. He looked down to his notebook and closed it. "_Come circa appena lo ho denominato un deficiente in italiano? O un asino, quel funziona anche._" Kenshin smiled widely. Kaoru looked at him brightly, and she wondered what he said.

"Kenshin? That was Italian wasn't it?"

"Yeah."

"So you can't speak Japanese?"

"I'm a little rusty. I haven't practiced in years," Kenshin said. He still smiled though at what he had said. "Now, are all of you satisfied?"

Sanosuke nodded. "Can you tell us what you said?"

"Nope."

"Aww...c'mon Kenshin. I wanna know," Sanosuke shoved Kenshin a little.

"I said I might not translate. And I'm not."

"Meanie," Sanosuke shrugged.

"Back to what we were talking about," Megumi began. "What else did you guys do?"

"We went to the cafe," Sanosuke said quickly, as to hide his little hobby from everybody. "Sae was working; hey you know what we need to do?" Sanosuke asked, poising the question at Megumi.

"What?"

"We need to take a carriage ride. That'll be fun."

"I haven't been on one of those in years," Megumi said in a dreamy tone. "Not since Dad took us..." she seemed to get down a little. The whole table was silent, and while Kenshin had no idea what was going on, he was certain that he could decipher what Megumi meant.

"I saw Mr. Seijuuro going into _Enchanted Moments_," Kenshin said quietly.

"Is that why you asked me?" Sanosuke asked. "You saw Mr. S going in there?"

Kenshin nodded. "I didn't think it was important," he looked up to see Enishi rubbing his hands together menacingly. "Do I wish to know what you are planning?"

"No you don't," Enishi bit back, "so stay out of it."

"Fine by me," Kenshin held up his hands defensively. "I don't care what stupid thing you do _deficiente_," he responded. Enishi smiled despite his hate. Kenshin put his hand over top the bruise that no one noticed on his face. Enishi smirked at that too.

"Enishi, don't go starting rumors just because he took your cell phone," Kaoru argued, knowing Enishi all too well.

"Maybe I will and maybe I won't. It's my decision."

"You'll get your phone back first thing Monday. Deal with it," Kaoru shoved him. Enishi glowered, but didn't say a word. He only smiled.

"For you, I won't."

Kaoru might have been satisfied, but Kenshin surely wasn't. Enishi was not some one who's word should be trusted. Kenshin narrowed his eyes, only to look over at Sanosuke using a red Sharpie to write on the paper. "Won't that bleed through Sano?" Megumi asked incredulously.

"Who cares. It's not my problem."

"It will be if the school finds out."

"How many people sit at this table a day you think?" Sanosuke asked back, also wanting to start an argument. Kaoru ont he other hand was looking at Kenshin who had just opened his notebook once again, this time seeming to like everything that he was writing down, because he was able to flip the page. On that page, she saw him only write one sentence and then continue to flip. She knew he wrote it large and he put a question mark on the end.

"What is that?" she question leaning over her tray in attempts to look. Kenshin made sure he flipped over where she couldn't read it.

"A letter to back home."

"A letter from a stalker maybe," said Enishi. Kenshin glanced up.

"What do you mean?"

"You're the guy writing the freaky letters to Kaoru. So just give yourself up and show her."

"I haven't the slightest what you are talking about Enishi-_san_," Kenshin responded, "I know no more than I did last night, that I do not."

"Oh I bet," Enishi rolled his head around. "And what? Sagara here is instead?"

Sanosuke glanced up from folding the paper and putting it in his jacket.

"Somebody say my name?"

"Stay out of it," Enishi snapped.

"Jeez, you're moody today you dick. Calm down."

"Asshole," Enishi barked.

"Scarecrow!"

"Moron!"

Sanosuke rose up and looked Enishi in the face. They seemed to be about to fight as well. They contemplated which one would make the first strike. Before they did, Kenshin looked up and said:

"Shut up you two. This isn't important," they both ignored him. "Besides. You wouldn't want to get in trouble would you Sano?"

Sanosuke's face fell a little and he sat down. A teacher was already coming over. "Yeah. I wouldn't."

"Is there something the matter?" asked a bald headed man. Megumi and Kaoru looked up innocently. Enishi tried floating away saying that he was throwing away his food. "Stay here," the teacher commanded.

"Not a thing Dr. Bauer," said Megumi. "Just a friendly argument."

"You sure?"

"It was," Kaoru stated. "Nothing's the matter. They just got heated up is all."

"Alright," Dr. Bauer crossed his arms. "If anything else happens," Kaoru waved to the man as he walked away. She sighed the further away he got, then glared at Sanosuke.

"Watch what hell you do. The last person you want to rile up is the principal," she scolded. "You know what he did to the two that fought last year."

"Yeah, yeah...I know...I know."

Enishi returned with a small bag of popcorn in his hands. "Better now Sagara?"

"I will be when I mash your face it."

"You couldn't touch me."

"Oh? I'll take that bet."

"Guys..." Kaoru whined. "Not now."

"After school," Sanosuke said. "Meet me at the old church."

"I'll meet you at your locker and escort you to the church. You're gonna need a prayer to save your life."

"I'll meet you at the church, three o'clock."

"Fine by me," Enishi sighed. "It'll be a fair fight."

Kenshin and Megumi shared the same expression thinking both were being stupid. Kaoru was tugging on Enishi's shirt telling him that he was getting riled up over nothing. That, and she knew Enishi. He would tell the entire school to attend just to psyche Sanosuke out. In the end, there was nothing that could be changed.

* * *

After school Kaoru waited very silently when seeing Enishi and Sanosuke stand like cowboys ready for their fight. There was a circle of other students looking on interested. Kenshin was even there, though Kaoru was sure that he didn't want to be, especially by his lateness. Sanosuke also arrived a few minutes after three which nearly cost him the match.

"Call it Kaoru!" said Enishi. Kaoru held her hand in the air, all eyes on her, then she threw it down. They rammed into each other and shoved each other much like sumo wrestlers. Kaoru glanced back at junior high students standing around looking on. She also saw a parked car. She knew someone was in it; they were parked in perfect distance to watch. Sanosuke tried kneeing his opponent, only to fail miserably. Enishi did this striking his opponent to the ground. Sanosuke stood up just in time to be struck again.

"Face it Sagara! You're weak!"

This continued on, and Kaoru got to the point that she couldn't watch. Sanosuke was both strong willed and absent minded. She was aware long ago that Sanosuke had a very high threshold for pain and could take just about anything thrown at him. She also knew that Enishi had a punch from Hell. Eventually she was staring at the car trying to make out a figure behind tinted windows. She squinted.

"Tragic," she heard a familiar voice. She glanced back at Hiko standing behind her and Kenshin.

"Mr. S?!" she screeched. "What are you doing here?"

"Watching."

"Are you going to..."

"Relax; I'm not that much of a hardass. Not much I can do anyways. This isn't school property."

Kaoru looked back at the fight where Sanosuke had successfully struck Enishi in the face. His nose started to bleed profusely.

"You're right," Kenshin muttered, "this is very tragic."

"I'm going home," Kaoru sighed. "C'mon Kenshin. We'll know the outcome in the morning."

"You're number still the same Kamiya?" Hiko asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"I'll text you when the fight is over."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Kenshin and Kaoru continued on their way home. The first thing that Kaoru did was check the mail knowing that someone might still be sending her letters. She looked at Kenshin opening the door with the key he had gotten. She marched up to him when he held it open for her.

"Thanks."

"Yeah."

When they got inside, Kaoru threw teh mail on the table. She looked at the envelope with no return address and sliced it open.

"Another one?" Kenshin asked.

"Yeah, it says: 'What is your favorite food to eat, and what restaurant?'" Kaoru shrugged. "'A.M.N.E.S.I.A.C. again."

Kenshin walked away. Kaoru glanced back at him incredulously. After all, Kenshin did show up to the fight late.

A/N: hope you like. What do you think now? About the letter? hehee. Til next time, KenSan out!

Translations-

Che-what

L'e'-is it

Come circa appena lo ho denominato un deficiente in italiano? O un asino, quel funziona anche-How about I just call you a moron in Italian? Or an ass, that works too.

I do not know Italian...i used a translation site. XD


	7. Absent

A/N: Well....glad this one still has some steam to go off of. Well, here we go.

**Absent**

The normal flow of school the next day was disrupted by the absence of two students. Students who had been involved in a fight the night before. Students that were fairing well, but one was home for the sake of his wounded body and the other was home for the sake that he wanted to be. Kaoru was not so surprised by these events; after she received the text from her government teacher she officially laid the quarrel to rest. The contents?

_Sagara._

Kaoru couldn't help but smile. As much as she love Enishi, and as much as the man gloated about his power, she loved that he as capable of defeat, and by Sanosuke no less. But it came as no surprise, considering that she was sure she knew how the rest of it occurred after she left. It was probably along the lines that Enishi pretended to be defeated, or backing down honorably. Or even, as she knew how Enishi's older sister was, he was picked up by Tomoe randomly.

She decided to call Enishi on his cell phone that night and see if she could get any information out of him. He didn't answer her call, which made her remember that he didn't have it in the first place. She instead called his home phone. It rang several times before eventually it was picked up by a very kind female voice.

"Hello Kaoru."

Tomoe Yukishiro was the kind of girl that was simple. She was very quiet, to herself. She was living with her family as she went to college. As she did, she was watching out for her little brother because she knew, no matter how much he denied it, that he needed to be looked after; especially after incidences like these.

"May I talk to Enishi please?" she asked.

Tomoe was silent in her worn out way. "I'm sorry, he can't come to the phone," she said, which only proved that Sanosuke had indeed won and Enishi's pride was so hurt that he couldn't confront his girlfriend. So the next day, the absences only caused a bit of ruckus throughout the school. Enishi and Sanosuke's names were on the lips of every high school student, even the freshman who really didn't know who they were.

Kaoru tried to ignore it, not that she could. She seemed to be somewhat ridiculed for being the girlfriend of the guy who lost. But she took it strongly, especially since Megumi was also one to gloat. She had been getting extra positive attention for being the girlfriend of the guy who won. She basked in her praise which could never be unwanted, as she had made very firm.

Kaoru sat at lunch quietly not wanting to seem weak around her friends. Megumi was not present feeling a bit better than those around her for the day. So Kaoru was alone with Kenshin, and it was awkward, not that having him in her home wasn't awkward in the first place. She huffed. He was also quiet, which lead her to wonder what was on his mind at the time.

"Miss Kaoru," said Kenshin. He had already ruined her plan to speak first. "I wouldn't be ashamed." She didn't answer. "A fight is a fight; even unneccesary."

"Says you," she replied with spite. She was unusually cruel to Kenshin, but then she supposed it was Kenshin that somehow sparked the little confrontation. If he hadn't said anything, whatever it was he had said, then Enishi and Sanosuke wouldn't have gotten in the argument.

"I think the Enishi fought well, but everyone has there time."

"Kenshin?" Kaoru interjected as sweetly as possible. He swung his head over. He was real sweet looking today. She had a hard time looking him in the eye without thinking about sugar and happiness. With a shake of her head she firmly planted her gaze. "Do you want to mock me too?"

"Mock you? Did I say anything along those lines?" asked the exchange student, "I merely said that--"

"That Enishi lost."

"It's the truth," he replied. Kaoru couldn't deny that, but she still spoke.

"You didn't have to put it so harshly," she hissed. Kenshin looked back at his lunch, and it made it easier for her to speak. "'It was his time'," Koaru mumbled. "He lost, flat out."

"That's not a bad thing," he tried to compromise. "You learn much more from your defeats than your winnings, that you do."

"Not Enishi. If he wins, he gets better."

"Oh? So he's an exception to the rule?"

"Yes."

The conversation stopped, only to begin anew. "How bad was the accident?" she asked. Form where she was sitting she could clearly see Kenshin's scar despite his want to hide it. His head dropped a few degrees.

"I don't remember."

His voice was cold; not the faintest hint to want pity from her. She supposed it was a cover.

"Was there anyone else involved?"

"Not really," he said. "It was a one car thing; so the police said."

"Who was in the car with you?"

Kenshin set down the sandwich and swallowed heavily. His lunch was nearly finished and he took this as the opportune time to get up and leave Kaoru. She was not pleased. She looked at the scraps of food still left behind of her lunch, but didn't get up. Kenshin was going to come back, she knew he would. Once he did, she would simply be persistent. Kenshin returned with his hands folded into his pockets.

"Was there?"

"No."

"So you were driving?"

"No."

"Were you hit?"

"No."

"Then there was someone in the car with you."

"It doesn't really matter," Kenshin said flatly. Kaoru's shoulders slumped.

"Was it your mother?"

She waited for a sign, a flinch, anything that might symbolize that Kenshin was feeling sorry and hurt inside. But his face was neutral as he shook his head. She found herself looking at his lips very firmly. They had thinned and moved to speak, but never spoke. His head lowered.

"Miss Kaoru? Is this really important?" the boy asked. Kaoru flinched herself, unable to contain her nervousness.

"I just wanted to get to know you a little better is all," Kaoru replied. She had lost her edge and was no longer mad at him. Instead she was disappointed in herself for prying so much. "You really haven't revealed a lot. You're so quiet."

"I like reading," he said. "In other languages especially. It was something that my mother thought was necessary. I got into learning languages at a young age," he said. "I started with Japanese since my father was, but then I was also learning English, Spanish and a little Russian."

"She pushed you into this?"

"Well," he shrugged. "_No se'_. _Yo pienso..._" he cut off. "I wanted to at first."

"At first?"

"I lost interest. I started learning at six or so and then....the rest is history."

"Were you really rusty yesterday; in Japanese?"

"Not in the slightest," he replied. "I just didn't feel like getting into this."

"_Porque?_ _Estas muy bien_," Kaoru said. She smiled. "_Estoy en espanol 3_."

"_Haces tu' notas buenas_?"

She squeaked. "_Mas o menos_."

"C?"

"Low B."

"Very nice."

"How far along are you?"

"Maybe four or five," said Kenshin. "I'm not sure. I stopped about two years ago."

"And who was teaching you?"

"_Mi mama'_."

"Oh? Was she really good at languages?"

"She was a polyglot," Kenshin said. "Loved them to death."

"How many?"

"I don't know. I don't want to know. She was very fluent in English though."

"You're pretty good yourself."

"Domo."

Kaoru smiled. "What else about you don't I know?"

"I like movies."

"Oh? What kind of movies?"

"Anything with a plot."

"So no horror movies right?" Kaoru was enjoying this conversation. She leaned onto the table, her elbows nearly flipping up the tray underneath her.

"Pretty much. But I'm in for a good scare," Kenshin said. "I have this bet going with myself, to see what it will take to get scared."

"It hasn't worked yet?"

"Nope."

"There's a few out now; we usually go to the movies, me and Enishi but since he's all sore, why don't you and I go?"

"I thought you were mad about the letters."

Kaoru stopped, and realized that she had forgotten about that. She paused to look at Kenshin who was being very strong, and slightly cocky. He knew he had triumphed over her, but she didn't let it get to her. Within seconds she reacted.

"I don't really care right now. I mean, we're suppose to get to know each other."

"It wouldn't really be a date. I would be going to the movies with my sister right?" he asked. They shrugged.

"So; tell me more," Kaoru goaded.

"As long as you don't ask about the accident."

Kaoru wanted so much to, but she was aware that somewhere, somehow it was a sore spot. She nodded and held out her hand. Kenshin took it firmly.

"You know if Enishi ever finds out he's going to kill you, right?"

Kenshin only smiled; as did Kaoru. While this was an opportunity to get closer to Kenshin, she also knew she could watch him for any slip ups. She felt like a sleuth, though not as corny in the sense. She just wanted to see if Kenshin really was the one sending the letters. Along with that, she supposed that she could get more information out of him. She punched him in the arm.

"Oro?"

"You're the first person that's gotten along with my brother that gets along with me too," she laughed. "I never thought that was possible."

Kenshin stood with the sound of the bell. "There are a lot of things that are possible if you think about it."

He left with that sentence hanging in the air. Despite wanting to move with the rest of the teenagers in the lunch room, Kaoru was reduced to standing there and looking at Kenshin awkwardly. She wasn't sure exactly how he meant for it to be took by her. Was it an insult? Or was it advice? Her lip quivered. She moved when someone pushed past her.

* * *

Kaoru pulled into a space neatly in front of the movie theatre. She looked over to Kenshin admiring the scenery from out the window. They had somehow convinced her parents to let them go out. They both had to prove that their homework was finished and that the movie wouldn't take longer than eleven o'clock. It was only seven. So long as it wasn't _Titanic_ they were good.

Kaoru chuckled though. Kenshin had wanted to drive her car, and they even fought when she wouldn't hand over the keys. Finally she persuaded him out of it. She didn't think it too safe that he was driving, not that she knew how his driving was anyway.

Kaoru expected Kenshin to follow her lead as they walked into the movie theatre. The smell of popcorn and butter was heavy in the air. A fresh batch was being made. Kaoru weaved through red cords in front of the ticket counter. They had arrived early and there weren't many people at the counter.

"Two for _Quarantine_," she asked. Kenshin came up to see her paying.

"Miss Kaoru..." Kenshin tried to reason. Kaoru shrugged her shoulders and grabbed her change. She handed Kenshin the ticket and smirked.

"Nothing you can do now."

"I'm use to paying."

"Yeah well, its my money. I can do what I want with it."

Kenshin shrugged. He couldn't deny that.

When Kaoru walked up to the counter she waved to one of the girls behind it. "Hey Sayo."

"Hey, when are you working?"

"This weekend. I'll be in tomorrow around five."

"You're so lucky not to work weeks."

"My parents only let me work if it was weekends," she explained. "I guess its okay."

Sayo looked to Kenshin. He stared around the movie theatre like a lost child. His lips thinned a little as he turned toward Sayo.

"Who's the guy?" she whispered. She was handing over a popcorn to Kaoru.

"He's that foreign exchange student. His name's Kenshin."

"Oh. So that's him. I haven't ever seen him," Sayo began coughing a little. Kaoru slinked back, then leaned forward.

"You alright?" her voice dropped a little more. Sayo nodded. "You've had that for some time, you know that right?"

"Shougo's taking me to the doctor in a few days. He thinks it's something serious," Sayo seemed to laugh at what she said, like she didn't believe it could be true. Kaoru laughed with her; she didn't want to believe it either. "So, what do you want to drink?" Sayo quickly changed subjects.

"Kenshin?" Kaoru looked back at the man. He was staring at a poster of an upcoming movie. "Kenshin?"

"Yes?"

"Drink? Do you want something to drink?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Kay," she turned back to Sayo. "Since I don't want to share his saliva; I'll take a blue Icee and a medium Coke for him," Kaoru pulled Kenshin over as she got the food.

"Hold this," she said handing over the popcorn. "You don't mind sharing do you? It's cheaper than buying two."

"If you work here Miss Kaoru," Kenshin said, "shouldn't you get some sort of discount?"

"Precisely why I paid," she rebutted.

"Ah," Sayo gave them their drinks.

"I'll charge you for the pop only okay?" said Sayo. She looked around protectively to make sure that her superiors weren't around. Once sure, she smiled to Kaoru.

"Thank yo very much," Kaoru said. "Only thing about movies is you go broke with them."

"What are you seeing?"

"_Quarantine_," Kaoru replied. "I wanna see if I can scare him or not."

"Good luck," Sayo replied. "I haven't seen that one yet so I can't tell you what to expect."

Kaoru only giggled and handed Kenshin the drink. She made him follow her into the theatre where they sat near the back. There was no one else in theatre at the moment, but they had at least fifteen minutes before it started, not counting the previews. Kaoru found this the opportune time to start talking to Kenshin.

"So, do you have any siblings?" Kaoru asked.

"Hm? Oh, no."

"You're lucky. Yahiko's a little brat."

"He's not as bad as you seem to make him out as," Kenshin replied. He was already eating popcorn.

"You don't have to live with him though. Not for ten years of your life at least."

"You know someone for a few minutes then you know them for a lifetime," Kenshin stated. "Like I know a lot about you Miss Kaoru, just from when you picked me up."

Kaoru was both intrigued and slightly annoyed at how cocky he seemed. "Oh? Do tell."

"Well, you didn't want to be around me at first, right? You thought that this was going to be difficult. You already had one brother, why would you want another? You didn't consider the fact that I was yor age or anything."

"So that makes me what? Shallow?"

"A typical teenager who wants the world to revolve around her," Kenshin stated. "It's not a bad thing. You just want to be alone is all."

"Uh-huh. Psychoanalyzing me?"

Kenshin shrugged. "I know not a like of psychology that I do not, but I do know people."

"What else?"

"You were telling me your rules. The one that I shouldn't call you any names like 'babe' and such. It told me you had a boyfriend who does that and you don't like it that much."

"Enishi does it sometimes, but not a lot. I'm his anyways."

"Six months right?" Kenshin asked, referring to the time they had been dating. Kaoru had to sit and think. "Miss Kaoru?"

"Yeah. Six months. I think we've covered this conversation."

Kenshin shrugged. "I believe we have as well," he handed over the popcorn. Kaoru started eating at it, but let Kenshin hold it. "You think you know me?"

"Well, generally speaking."

"You don't."

"Do you like to be alone?"

"I my house. But I have friends that I do things with."

"Ah. I see."

"You do too. Sanosuke's already taken to you very well it seems."

"He's goofy," Kenshin said quickly. He smiled though. "Yeah. Too bad he wasn't at school."

"We'll see him tomorrow. Don't be surprised if you don't recognize him at first though," Kaoru said. She finally took the popcorn from Kenshin after he held it toward her. "Enishi had this thing. If he doesn't win, the least he can do is pound the other guy's face in."

The rest of the time was quiet. For all that Kaoru wanted to ask, all that she wanted to do to pry information out of Kenshin, she found that it was hard. Hard for her to get past his keen wit and intellect. For everything she said, he seemed to have a comeback that steered the conversation off course. She mentally berated herself when this occurred. Surely she could outsmart him? Right?

The movie started, and by that time there were a few other groups of people there munching away at popcorn and talking lightly between one another. Kenshin was very attentive to the screen, never taking his eyes from it. Kaoru had to look away several times; she couldn't take some of the things that she was seeing. She didn't reach for Kenshin protectively like she would see girls do in all the T.V. shows and movies. Instead, halfway through, she found that Kenshin, while his eyes never darting around, instead clamped his hand down on what he presumed was the armrest of the seat. He never realized that it was Kaoru's hand instead.

A/N: A little slow, but I want to see where I can rear this toward. Till nex time, KenSan out!

Translations: _No se'_. _Yo pienso..._- I don't know. I think....

_Porque?_ _Estas muy bien- _Why? You're very good.

_Estoy en espanol 3_- I'm in Spanish 3

_Haces tu' notas buenas_?- Do you have good grades?

_Mas o menos_- So-so

_Mi mama'_- my mom

=^_^=


	8. The Fourth Letter

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Well, here we go huh?

**The Fourth Letter**

Friday was slow. Slow to begin, slow to end. There was nothing significant to it except that it was the beginning of the weekend. All of Kaoru's classes were boring and she could hardly focus. She hadn't slept well the night before. Not only had the movie scared her, but Enishi ended up calling her around two in the morning for no apparent reason other than to prove to her that he was still alive and that he was still in charge. She'd practically fallen asleep in first period.

When she entered second period, her chemistry class, she saw Sanosuke sitting in his back seat with his head down. Even at that distance she could see the bruise that covered most of the left side of his face. Kaoru sat in the seat in front of him before class started.

"Hey."

"Yo," he put up a hand to acknowledge her.

"You okay?"

"Maybe," he grinned. "I won anyways right?"

"Yeah."

Sanosuke brought his head up allowing Kaoru to assess the damage. A bruise ringed around his eye and rippled out like waves on a pond down his cheek. He smile seemed somewhat one sided because of swelling at the corner of his mouth.

"I see he got in the Hell punch."

"That thing? That was nothing. I got him right in the balls man. You should have seen his face. I swear, he acted like I shoved his nuts up into his body or something."

"Did you really?" Kaoru acted disgusted, but in truth she was somewhat amazed that Sanosuke hit Enishi in his sacred area. "No wonder he didn't show up yesterday."

"I could hardly walk or else I woulda came."

"He got you pretty good," Kaoru traced Sanosuke's jaw. He flinched, pretending at the same time that it didn't hurt.

"Careful."

The bell rang, causing Kaoru to scurry to her seat in the front of the class. From the back Sanosuke opened his book and looked at what they were studying with a glaze over eyes. His smile faded somewhat as he thought about the fight. Sure he won, but not so much with his fists. He was able to psyche Enishi out some, especially after all the things that Enishi had said to him when Kaoru had left.

"_She's mine Sagara," Enishi snickered at him. "She's the most beautiful little thing at the school. Even prettier than your whore."_

_Sanosuke threw his punches hard after Enishi said that. He had a lot of pride in Megumi. He knew that while she was a big gossiper and seemed to have the guys flock around her, she was still a virgin and she wasn't willing to give that up to anyone. _

_"Is that all you care about?" Sanosuke roared back, hitting Enishi's shoulder as the man tried ducking out of the way. "About how pretty she is?"_

_"Of course not. She has the perkiest little breasts. I love 'em."_

_Sanosuke found his body twisting around and his foot flying toward Enishi's chin. Though it didn't hit there, he caught him well in his side. Enishi stumbled a little. _

_"What about her personality? What about her charisma? Do you think she's intelligent?"_

_Enishi stared at Sanosuke like he was speaking in another language and everything he was saying meant absolutely nothing. Sanosuke quickly went to tackle Enishi. He grabbed the snowy haired man by his collar and drew back his head. Just as his skull was about to make contact with his opponent's, Enishi gave him the hardest punch in the face that he could muster. Sanosuke fell to the ground and put his hand to his face. Blood seemed to flood to his cheek and all the pain receptors had been turned to eleven on the pain scale. Sanosuke tried to flex his jaw a little, but the pain had caused it to become stiff immediately. _

_Enishi approached him with swagger, his hands in his pockets and a cocky grin on his face. "You were saying?"_

_"You sonofabitch," Sanosuke squealed. "You fucking heartless bastard. Who the hell do you think you are huh? LikingKaoru for her body and her innocence. What does she love the most, besides your sorry ass?" Sanosuke winced as he pulled himself up from the ground. "How many times have you screwed Kaoru around with your fake words? Huh?"_

_"You're delusional."_

_Sanosuke wavered somewhat; his balance was terribly off. "Answer...me."_

_Enishi's hands slipped from his pockets and he had them in the air innocently. "I really have no idea what you're talking about Sagara. I think I hit you a little too hard."_

_Sanosuke whipped around, ignoring that he could hardly walk, and thrust his foot up between Enishi's legs. The white haired man, who was previously laughing and trying to make Sanosuke out as crazy, now found himself settled on the ground in front of the church, his hands cupping where Sanosuke had just struck. _

_"You're a worthless piece of shit. Give a damn about her mind why don'tcha?"_

Sanosuke was called on by the teacher. He stared at his book, and then to the PowerPoint that was in front of the class. He only shook his head a little. The teacher followed his motion in a more cynical way before she called on another student.

* * *

Lunch was the most productive part of the day. On this Friday, Kenshin was working on a government assignment, while the rest of the characters at the table were talking amongst themselves. Sanosuke had strategically placed himself to Kenshin's right. Enishi would give glances to him every now and then, making sure his looks were as dirty and as negative as they could be. Then, when he was finished trying to berate Sanosuke with his eyes, he would turn to Kaoru, who was sitting on Kenshin's left, with the kindest look he could muster.

"So you ready for our anniversary tonight?" Enishi finally asked her. Kaoru blushed.

"Sure. Where are we going?"

Enishi leaned across the table asking for her to do the same. He whispered something in her ear, then sat down, making sure that he was gentle. Sanosuke grinned. He was curious how Enishi was going to have his way with Kaoru when he was still tender in his nether regions.

"That sounds fun. Really."

"Meet me there at seven?"

"Sure."

Kenshin glanced sideways to Kaoru. Looking at her caused him to think about the night before.

_Even after they got out of the movie, his hand was shaking and still holding onto hers. Kaoru didn't seem to mind. They continued this until they were outside. The temperature had dropped from earlier that day. Kenshin had worn a thin jean jacket, while Kaoru was only in a tank top. He willingly gave her the coat. She didn't say anything to him, not that she had to. _

_"Miss Kaoru," Kenshin said, nudging her to the wall. "I want to...I...I_..."

_"What?" Kaoru asked. _

_"I'm concerned," he said finally. "I'm concerned about you."_

_"Why? There's nothing to be worried about," she laughed. She was blushing from the cold. She sneezed. Kenshin dug in his pocket for something. Kaoru stopped him by placing her hand on his. "I'm okay. What are you worried about?"_

_"Enishi..." he said. "I really am. I...I don't know why but I don't think that you should go with him this weekend; anywhere, that I do not."_

_"Kenshin. We're probably just gonna go on a picnic in the park like we always do. There's nothing to worry about."_

_Kenshin lowered his head and let Kaoru go. They looked each other in the eye passionately, but nothing really happened at first. Kaoru took Kenshin's arm and led him to the car. On the way he said, "I know I'm overreacting."_

_"You're worried about me," Kaoru said. "Being worried is normal. I'm like your sister aren't I? It's typical for the older brother to worry about the younger sister isn't it?"_

_Kenshin leaned into her face quickly, mashing their mouths together. He felt little guilty as he did it, and as soon as he let go he forgot about it. "I don't know if I'm your brother or not Miss Kaoru, that I don't. But...I will worry about you? Is that all right?"_

_"I uh..." she was trying to forget what just happened too. "Yeah, sure. You can worry. You're...you're human."_

"What are you guys doing?" Megumi asked. "I want to know."

Enishi smiled. "You'll find out after we do it," Enishi said, trying hard not to give himself away to anyone. They were teenagers thought. They seemed to notice anything and everything so long as it concerned someone else's romantic relationship. They all returned to their lunches though, pretending that they didn't notice the hint that Enishi dropped.

Kaoru felt her body go cold after he said the words. It wasn't like she hadn't thought about it before, but when the moment was coming up, it seemed like things were becoming darker and scarier. How well did she know Enishi? Was six months long enough for her to judge him? For him to judge her? Just how much did he know about her? What would her parents think?

"Enishi...why don't we just go to a movie instead? There's supposed to be good stuff on right now," she said in a weak voice. Kenshin automatically turned his head to her. All eyes were burrowed in her flesh, and she was shaking. Her hands had become butter, and the milk she was holding nearly fell from them. She managed to smile at Enishi. "I think there's a good horror movie on."

"Aw c'mon babe," he tried to reason. Kenshin flinched when he heard the name that Enishi had just called her. He pretended not to notice that Kaoru had also flinched. "Let's mix it up a little. Even you said you wanted something different right?"

"I know I did...but I don't know, you know?"

"C'mon," he took her hand. "I won't hurt you I promise."

Kenshin could see the look on Enishi's face. He was playing innocent trying to goad her into something that she was uncomfortable with.

Kaoru steadied her breath, and she managed a smile. She took Enishi's hand and nodded her head very shallowly.

"Yeah, I sure..." she let the smile fade, then let it on her face again. "Hey, are you all right?"

"Yeah. Course I am. Lumpy here couldn't hurt me if he tried."

Kenshin flung out his hand to stop Sanosuke from lunging toward Enishi. The spiky haired man tempted to ignore the limitation, but overall decided that it would be a smarter idea to obey Kenshin's motion and he sat back down. Enishi once again smirked to him.

* * *

That night, Kaoru and Enishi were cuddled neatly in his home. His parents had left, and Tomoe was out with her friends. He hadn't told any of them that Kaoru was coming over, and he didn't intend on letting them know that she was there at all. Once they were finished with this night, they were going to leave for the weekend while they could.

At the moment, Kaoru and Enishi were kissing tenderly and his hands were acting devilish around all the little things like zippers and buttons that were keeping Kaoru's pale flesh from being open. Kaoru made sure that he was taking it as slowly as he could. Enishi took this as an opportunity to slip his hands underneath Kaoru's thin cotton shirt where he knew she wouldn't deny him.

No words needed to be exchanged between the two. There was only hot air that could fog up the windows, and the low buzz of the television playing some game show.

Kaoru broke away from Enishi for several moments to readjust herself on Enishi's couch. Her feet were now beneath her, and she was leaning into Enishi with her chest rested on his. It was hard for him to be able to get his hands close to her breasts in that position, and he became more insistent when going toward her pants.

Kaoru looked down to her purse sitting on the coffee table. It had been scooted away by their moving feet. From the front pocket she could see the little note that she had kept. She let out a small sigh that Enishi couldn't decipher as either pleasure or otherwise. The latter was what it meant. She thought of the contents of the letter:

_How much do you actually love him? Does he care about you?_

_A.M.N.E.S.I.A.C._

A/N: Tell me what you think. Till nex time, KenSan out!


	9. The Second Fight

A/N: :) I am so glad that people like this. Well, the next installment awaits!

**The Second Fight**

Kenshin leaned his head into his hands. He wasn't sure why it was hurting, but something told him it was more than just a simple headache. Perhaps it was the images that were flashing through his mind at the time. He knew where Kaoru was, not that he wanted to admit it. It made him sick just thinking about Enishi; with Kaoru no less.

"Bastard..." his lips curled up hatefully. He didn't find himself in pure anger very often. Mad? Sure, but that was for normal reactions to everyday things. No, this anger was something straight from the bottom of his heart. This was the kind of anger he reserved for when he was alone trying to deal with things...like the car accident that...

He shook his head. His eyes flung up to the mirror that was on the wall of the guest room in the Kamiya residence. In the darkness, the normally violet orbs burned a molten topaz color, as if the flames of Hell had decided to fuse with his body. He turned his head away quickly, not wanting to stare at the angered face for too long.

Someone knocked on his bedroom door. "Yes?"

"Dinner dear. Come and wash your hands."

"Yes Yuki," Kenshin rose from the bed, and checked the mirror one last time. He tried to make the angered look leave his face, but it was permanently molded into that position.

The dining room was bright and cheerful. Yuki was putting the last of the food on the table. Koshijiro and Yahiko were like vultures, immediately picking what they wanted and taking lots of it as they did. Kenshin was very different. He took just enough not to make anyone suspicious. He wasn't hungry. Not with the images of Kaoru and Enishi going through his head. He sneered a little more.

"Is something the matter?"

"Huh?"

Yuki put her fingertips to her mouth. "Dear...is there something wrong with the food?"

"No, no. Of course not. I'm just...not feeling well is all."

"Aw, what's the matter?"

Any other time Kenshin would have accepted the attention, but Yuki was too sugary for him at the moment, and she seemed to only make his headache worse.

"My head just hurts..."

"You want something for that?"

"No," Kenshin said, sighing, "It'll go away."

"If you're so sure," Yuki sing songed. Kenshin refrained from saying anything to the naive mother. How could she not be worried about her teenage daughter staying the weekend with her boyfriend? Shouldn't the mother, of all family members, have the instinct or at the least, the common sense to realize that a steady teenage couple was bound to do something sexual at any time?

"May I be excused?" he asked, leaving a full plate. Yuki dismissed him with a bit of concern.

"Are you really sure you don't need anything?"

"Yes," he growled below his breath. That was the best he could do, so as not to yell at her. "I'm...I'm going out if that's alright with you."

"Just...call if you'll be out all night."

"Thank you."

As Kenshin left, Yuki raised a skeptical brow to her husband. Koshijiro shrugged. "They're teens dear," he said, "we can't expect to understand them, even with the experience."

"I'm worried."

Yahiko, who'd kindly sat quiet the enter time, decided to speak up. "I wouldn't Mom. Sis isn't stupid enough to let anything happen to her."

Yuki smiled to her son, inwardly wishing that her daughter were there to hear Yahiko say something nice about her. "I know, I guess I just...worry too much," she gave a strained laugh so she could blow the whole thing off. When the rest of the family returned to their plates, she looked over her shoulder to see Kenshin walking down the street.

* * *

Though Kenshin said he was going out for a walk, there was no where for him to walk to. Even though he had fully intended to storm his way to Enishi's home and steal Kaoru back (fully without plan) he didn't know where Enishi lived. He was wishing that he had asked Kaoru that before she left. She wouldn't have told him anyway. He sighed.

"This...this...."he didn't know what he wanted to say he was so frustrated.

Kenshin soon realized that he had been pacing the entire time. He looked back at the tree swaying in the wind. It was the only tree that the Kamiya's owned in the front. It was a crab apple tree that hadn't lost its leaves yet. He grasped the sides of it and put his foot in the crotch of it. The least he could do was sit outside and wait for Kaoru to get back. She had to get back sometime, and he wasn't leaving the tree until she did. Little did he know that was sooner than he would have guessed.

About two hours later, the cold was no longer fazing the red headed boy, though he wasn't fond of the drop in temperature. He held his arms close to him and let his legs freely hang over the limbs. It was around the time that when he was falling asleep that Kaoru's car came speeding into the driveway.

"Miss Kaoru..." he leaned over the side of the branch to get a better view. Kaoru had parked very haphazardly, and she seemed distressed as she fought with both her seatbelt and the handle to the car door.

Kenshin looked back at the sound of squealing tires. He was surprised to see this car pull into the drive as well.

Stepping out of her car, Kaoru slammed the door as hard as she could and began marching up tot he house. It was at this time that Enishi bounded out and ran up to Kaoru, grabbing her and pulling her backwards as though he were trying to tackle her to the ground. Kaoru wailed like she were dying, and Kenshin supposed that in this instant, she probably wanted to.

"Get the hell offa me!" she cried. Tears were streaming down her face.

"Hush Kao...it's all right."

"No! Get off!"

It was almost as if Enishi were trying to tame a wild horse. He pulled on Kaoru with all his might, and she was kicking away from him, snorting and hollering until her throat went raw. Kenshin glanced to the door and wondered why the Kamiya's had yet to notice the painful screaming.

"Mommy!" she yelled, snot coming out of her nose. Kenshin was half expecting for Enishi to reach out and slap her. Before he could, Kenshin leaped down from the tree. Enishi shot a glance to him, letting his grip on Kaoru falter. She stumbled away and placed her hands on the car to steady herself. Her chest heaved where she had been screaming. Her cheeks wee so slick with tears that he could see them reflect in the lamplight.

"Go away!" Enishi snarled. "What'd mommy and daddy do, send a spy?"

Enishi grappled onto Kenshin's collar. By that time, the family was racing outside. Kaoru stumbled over to her mother, embracing her when she reached. She sniffled and wailed. They didn't even know why, but by the tension on the front lawn, they were certain that it had to do with Enishi.

"Kaoru, what's wrong?" Yuki murmured. Kaoru couldn't stop crying long enough to try to explain anything to the distraught family. "Kaoru? Honey?"

"What did you do to her?" Kenshin snarled. "_Che cosa avete fatto a lei_?"

"Stop your babbling."

"_Me l'dica ora scopata ignara! Che cosa avete fatto a Kaoru?"_

"I said to stop that useless babble."

Kenshin clenched his teeth and pushed back against Enishi. There was some sort of extra force driving the red headed student. It was a power not even he realized that he possessed. He took another quick look at Kaoru, then shoved Enishi again.

"_Dicami ora, perché se me l'dite ora prometta che I won' uccisione di t voi dove se lo levate in piedi spreco inutile di vita umana_,"Kenshin snarled. Enishi instead pushed him to the ground.

"Speak English you deigo fucker!"

"Enishi stop it!" Koshijiro ordered.

"Shut up old man."

"Hey you shut up!" Yahiko roared. He ran up and kicked Enishi in the shin, knowing full well that he wasn't going to be able to beat the man. Instead, he realized that he could buy Kenshin enough time to get off the ground and start throwing a punch towards the snowy haired man.

Enishi was on the ground before he even had the notion to try and defend himself.

Kenshin stood up where Yahiko had given him the time. He took a few steps back, as if he were about to go into a sprint. Instead, his body seemed to seize up. His arms fell to his sides limply and his head started to hang. He took a deep breath of air and brought his hands to his head. At that time, his crumpled to his knees.

The battlefield had changed at that point. Not even Enishi was strong enough to want to go and kick Kenshin in the side. Though it would be in his advantage to do this, the atmosphere around him didn't allow that. Enishi was no longer looking at the strong willed red head that was fighting him only moments ago, but he was looking at an innocent child, wrapped tight within himself to block out the world. Then, when Kenshin started to mumble, it only seemed to make that illusion much more real.

"_No! Nessun mama, lo lascia solo. Prego… appena questo una volta…" _Kenshin's voice tapered off when his head plunged toward the grass. People were unsure of what was going on at this point, and in awe they stared not knowing what else to do.

Yuki eased Kaoru off herself and into her husband's arms. She had stopped crying when she noticed that Kenshin was in pain much more than she was.

"What the hell is this?" Enishi demanded. He realized that the spotlight had fallen off the fight between him and Kenshin, and had instead turned to the inner turmoil that Kenshin was going through.

Eyes turned to him, even if it was for the slightest moment. He sighed and leaned on the hood of his car.

"Ken? Ken can you hear me?" Yuki's voice had dropped to a soft level. She was afraid of scaring the red head anymore. Kenshin let out a small, childish wail and overturned, falling into Yuki's lap as he did. His hands still gripped at his head in pain. "Ken? What's wrong? What hurts?"

"_La mia testa_..."

Kenshin opened his eyes revealing a calmness in them that was very different from a few seconds ago. His body began to slack, and he seemed almost normal.

"Ken...I'm sorry I can't understand you. Please, can you tell me in English? Please?"

"I'm...I'm fine," he mumbled out. He used Yuki as a crutch to get himself off the grass. Enishi snorted to himself, catching only the attention of Koshijiro who was the only one that was paying attention to him.

"What the hell happened here?" Enishi directed the question to the ragged red head. "Did the wop go into a seizure or something?"

"Enishi," Yuki sighed out, "I'm going to ask you kindly to leave before I have to call the police." Enishi's eyebrows lifted in surprise. "Leave, now."

He bowed his head trying to mock Yuki. "Fine," he began, "but don't listen to a thing she has to say. She's a liar." Enishi had his finger pointed toward Kaoru. The girl had broken away from her father and was easing over to Kenshin. Yuki passed the red head into her arms where he stood for a moment collecting himself. His breathing was uneven, and his face was full of sweat even though the temperature outside was still dropping.

"Kaoru?" Yahiko tugged on his sister's pants. "What's wrong?"

"...I..." Kenshin pushed away from Kaoru, not caring whether he nearly tipped her over or not. "Kenshin?"

"C'mon," Koshijiro called out. "Let's go inside."

"Is he gone?" Kenshin choked up. Koshijiro's eyes softened when looking at the boy who stumbled as he walked.

"Yes son, he's gone," Koshijiro backed up and put a hand on Kenshin's back to lead him inside.

The warmth of the home breathed life into both Kenshin and Kaoru. Each of them seemed to gain color in their faces, and sparkles in their eyes. However, the expressions on their faces remanined the same; worried and awestruck at the events that had just occured.

"Kenshin...we're having a family meeting...so...take a seat?" Yuki asked shyly. Kenshin put a hand to his nose where a little snot had dribbled out.

"If you don't mind...I'd like to go be with myself."

"Ken," Kaoru turned around from where she was on the couch. "It'll only take a few minutes. It's a _family_ meeting."

A minor smile formed onto the teenager's face.

"Yahiko, scoot closer to your sister and give Kenshin some room," Yuki ordered. Yahiko cozied up to his sister, leaving just enough room for Kenshin to squeeze in. Koshijiro sat diagonal from the family in an easy chair. He turned off the television.

"Kaoru, maybe you should start. Will you tell us what started this?"

Kenshin turned to look her mother in the eye, and then looked to Kenshin. Her eyes turned downward into her lap. Her hands squeezed together tightly. She nodded.

* * *

A/N: Hehee....cliffhanger. Gotta love em. Well...what do _you_think happened. Take a guess, I may use it in the next chappie....

Translations:

_Che cosa avete fatto a lei?-_ What the hell did you do to her?

_Me l'dica ora scopata ignara! Che cosa avete fatto a Kaoru?-_Tell me right now you ignorant fuck! What did you do to Kaoru?

_Dicami ora, perché se me l'dite ora prometta che I won' uccisione di t voi dove se lo levate in piedi spreco inutile di vita umana._- Tell me right now, because if you tell me now I promise that I won't kill you where you stand you useless waste of human life.

_No! Nessun mama, lo lascia solo. Prego… appena questo una volta…- _No! No mama, leave me alone. Please....just this once....

_La mia testa_- My head

The terms that diego and wop that Enishi used are like the equivalent of the 'n' word to call blacks....wop stands for without passport...don;t know about diego.

Used a translation site for the italian once again. Till next time, KenSan out!


	10. Explanation

A/N: Dude....major cliffhanger right? Sorry...well...here we go!

**The Explanation**

Kaoru folded her hands together, squeezing tightly. At first she really wanted to tell her family what was going on, but as she thoughy about it, she realized that this would be a really difficult thing to tell them. How was she going to tell themeverything that was going on without getting herself in trouble or the police called on Enishi? She lowered her head and sighed.

"Well, it was me and Enishi's anniversary, six months and....well...we wanted to do something nice together. I was thinking a movie or a picnic or we drive down to Nashville," Kaoru put her hands in her face. "I'm really sorry Mommy," Yuki's face didn't change when Kaoru belted out the sorrowful apology. After a few moments of her sobbing, she brought her head up and looked her parents in the eye, curious as to what they were thinking about her at this point.

Kenshin could read her like an open book. It was obvious that she wasn't afraid of what those around her thought of her deed, it was something else. Something that Kenshin was growing really leery off. He too leaned forward, making sure to see a good view of Kaoru's twisted and sorrowful face as she went into a long winded explanation about what happened.

_"Enishi...you're such a brute..."Kaoru whined out, her pants long since discarded, even though they hadn't gotten to the "good part" as Enishi said. He was still playing around with her, making her comfortable. They were still on the couch, the lights of passing cars flashing through the open windows and cutting through the darkness, as if to show what was inside. Both were very unaware of everything around them. They noticed only the sweat on their brows, and the excitement that rushed through each body. _

_At first Kaoru was afraid. She thought of the letter every few seconds, wondering if maybe it was her conscience sending her a message instead of some sort of mysterious lover. Then, as Enishi dove into her very soul, driving her into a different plane of being, she began to feel a little less guilty about the letter that was on top of her purse. _

_"Ahh...Enishi be careful," and she lightly tapped his shoulder. _

_"I won't break you doll," he kissed up her neck delicately, his hands focused around her breasts. _

_The muted television played in the darkness, the eyes of those inside it glued to the two like they were the program. Without warning, Kaoru went to flip Enishi off the table, hoping to be the one on top instead of him. Once they dropped to the ground, Kaoru realized how submissive she could make the young man. Her lips crawled over his delicately, asking with her actions that he try a little harder despite her whining. Something landed on top of her bare back, causing her to look back curiously. _

_"What's this?" Enishi giggled, taking the note. "You always were a little vixen. Writing me letters and not sending them?" Kaoru didn't comment on the egotism within his comment. Once his eyes skimmed the words written in red his attitude changed. He forcibly pushed the young girl off of him. "What's this now?" _

_"It's...it's nothing just...just junk," Kaoru tried to explain, reaching for the paper. She began crawling backward when she caught sight of the enraged look on Enishi's face. It wasn't pure hatred, which was made it all the more frightening. There was still that subtle hint of lust lodged within it; as if he were torn between the feelings he had for Kaoru, and the anger he had toward the letter that was clutched in his hand. _

_"Enishi..?"_

_"I want to know the answer!" he roared. "Tell me the answer!"_

_"I don't know!" Kaoru had successfully backed into the wall that separated the kitchen and the living room. "I don't know....I don't know."_

_Enishi grabbed her shoulders, thrusting her toward him and making her look into the fiery eyes. "Answer me, or if it it makes you more comfotable, this damn A.M.N.E.S.I.A.C.!" _

_The look that Enishi mustered was the kind of look he would reserve for his most hated enemies. There was not one shred of humanity within him in these moments. He embodied evil deep within him, and used it to his advantage, spraying it over Kaoru and making her submit to him. "I...I don't know. I was...I don't know."_

_"You were what? Waiting for someone better to come along?"_

_"No!"_

_"You were! I was just an in-between wasn't I?"_

_"Shut up!" Kaoru covered her ears. "You're delusional."_

_"Get out!" he roared. "You're just a little whore aren't you? This person is someone that's just playing around with me isn't he! It's Himura isn't it? The diego prick I kill the bastard!"_

_Kaoru collected her clothes, quickly putting them on. "You're crazy Enishi."_

_Enishi, brooding in his own corner and thinking of horrible ways to kill Kenshin, whipped around to Kaoru. "I'm crazy? I'm crazy! That fucker is coming over here just so he can get a damn green card or something, and he's going to con you into giving him a free ride."_

_"Oh just...shut up you prick!" Kaoru wiped her eyes where they refused to stop spouting tears. She opened the door and left it open as she stormed to her car. She was asking for him to follow her. _

"Kao-chan..." Yuki was in a mix of surprise and disdain. She didn't know whether to yell at her daughter or to call up Enishi's parents and yell at them. She had often preached to her daughter about the importance of abstinence. At the same time, it didn't get as far as it could have. She maybe had to thank the person sending the letters, but at the same time she was worried about who it was that was sending them. "Are you...are you alright?"

"I'm okay now I guess," Kaoru refused to look her mother in the eye. "I'm so sorry..."

"You should be," Koshijiro nearly barked. He leaned forward. "Why didn't you tell us that you two had something like this planned?"

"It was...it just turned into that Dad. It wasn't like we were planning it," Kaoru crossed her arms.

"He didn't force himself on you did he Kaoru?" Yuki asked before her husband could continue berating the young girl.

"No, I was willing."

Yuki looked to her husband for guidance, then lowered her head. "Who's been sending the letters?" she asked. Kaoru reluctantly raised her hand toward Kenshin. She felt horrible for being accusatory, but in her eyes he was the only one that could have done it. Kenshin's face paled.

"Why are you blaming me?" he sputtered out. "I didn't do anything."

"Just give it up already!" Kaoru snarled. "You can't hide forever."

"I'm not sending letters. I don't even write like that." Kenshin defended, thinking about the handwriting on the letters.

"Yeah, but any fool with half a brain would know that you can forge handwriting," Kaoru replied. "And you have a red sharpie on top of it."

"But--"

"AND they started when you first came here. Doesn't that look fishy?"

Koshijiro sighed at the argument. He waited a moment longer, listening to the two as they bickered. He finally picked up the unopened paper for that day and banged it on the coffee table catching the attention of both of the teens.

"Kenshin?" he asked sternly. "Have you wrote those letters?" Koshijiro's eyed drew Kenshin in forcing him to answer as he looked toward them. The read head shook his head sternly, denying it all. Koshijiro glanced around the family room and poised to say something else:

"Kaoru, what's gone on is something between you, me and your mother. We'll have to talk to you later," Koshijiro lowered his head. "As for you Kenshin, I...I don't know."

Kaoru looked over her shoulder to the man. "He's not....in trouble is he?" her voice was sorry and afraid.

"We'll deal with it later," Yuki informed. "Boys, go to your rooms while we talk to Kaoru, alright?"

The boys nodded and headed toward the back of the house. Yahiko stared up at Kenshin, disappointed at the older man that was supposed to be a role model for him. Yahiko ran toward his room, not wanting to say anything to Kenshin that might cause another argument.

* * *

On Monday morning there were harsh whispers around the school. Though no one knew the truth of the matter, they were still informed well enough to be glaring at Kenshin. Kaoru and Enishi hadn't been seen together in the complex, which drew attention to them as well. There was no doubt that the story would last for a lengthy period; or at least until something more interesting came along.

Kenshin didn't really care what others had to say to him. These weren't his true peers. This was just a make shift home that he was staying in for several months.

It didn't matter how much he told himself that; not caring didn't change the fact that it did hurt.

He ate lunch in quiet, with those around him noticing the somberness and not willing to contribute to the feeling. They whispered to themselves, barely disturbing the young man. He just picked at the lunch with spite as he glanced over to Kaoru. Were his feelings misguiding him for the first time in his life? His heart felt like it was being twisted in someone's strong hands, and the longer they squeezed, the more it hurt. He hid the fact that there were tears brimming at the corners of his eyes. They would have to go away eventually.

There was another rumor brewing in the mill though, and it wasn't much a surprise that it was Enishi who started it.

Sanosuke was the first to catch wind of this rumor, and was surprised that it had nothing to do with the scandalous evening that was shared between Enishi and Kaoru. It was instead about the government teacher. He clenched his teeth at this. Enishi had promised Kaoru that he wouldn't say a thing about Hiko going into the Wiccan store, but with the supposed break up came the ability of not having to obey what the significant other said.

By the end of the day Hiko had been branded as a Satan worshipper, which didn't surprise Sanosuke in the least.

He passed by the classroom at the end of the day. He offered a sympathetic look to the man who refused to look at any of the students who went by him. He had his nose in a book, pretending that he didn't hear all the nasty words. Sanosuke stopped a moment, wondering if he should tell the teacher.

He shrugged it off though with this thought in mind: Kenshin wouldn't let Enishi get away with it.

A/N:...don't know if its what you want but its all I got so.....sorry. Till next time, KenSan out!


	11. Time

A/N: yays people like!

**Time**

Time was a strange thing. When you were happy, it was fast and when you were sad, it was slow. It explained why the days seemed to seep like molasses into one another. The foreign exchange student kept his head down during the day, feeling somewhat ashamed. The teenager population was not a kind one, and if they put their minds to it, they could find anything out. Kenshin wondered when Kaoru had told one of her friends, who told one of their friends. He also wondered if it was Enishi who had started the chain of lies.

And if that wasn't enough, the torment that teenagers bestowed on others began to take its toll. Kenshin saw Seijuuro Hiko as a man to take a lot of pressure, especially from students. So when he didn't show up for a few days, the classes began talking. Kenshin knew the reason. Though everyone had heard the rumor that Hiko was into some sort of witchcraft or voodoo, no one had acted upon these words other than passing them around harshly and staring at Hiko to see if he was going to do anything. Mere words weren't enough to deter Seijuuro Hiko, but actions were altogether different.

There was constant graffiti on his white board, and on more than one occasion someone had left harrassing notes. Then there were claims of witchcraft being practices on the students themselves. Silly little one time things that couldn't be proven with physical evidence, but with enough whining it got the attention of the school board. Kenshin wasn't surprised when they told Hiko to take a few sick days.

He walked into the class for the fourth day in a row without Hiko there and an old woman standing guard of the board. She was a different sub from the day before which mean that no one knew what was going on in the class because these subs weren't going teach anything. He sat in his seat, opened his book to the page that they had stopped at then pulled out a note book. He looked to Kaoru who was refusing to look at him at all, as if that was going to solve everything that had happened before. it wasn't like he was the one that was trying to hurt her in the first place, and it wasn't his fault that the random notes that she was getting just so happened to be in Enishi's viewing range. But, in the least, he wasn't alone in Kaoru's cold shoulder. In fact he had a strange feeling that she was ignoring Enishi even more than she was him.

"Miss Kaoru," Kenshin finally said, staring at her intently. The sub had practically told them that they had a study hall since all she did was give them small section of their book to read and do the questions on. Kaoru was knee deep in a frivolous conversation with Misao. Kenshin noted that, even as she laughed, she looked hurt. He looked over to Enishi, placing all of his blame on the man. Even though in the beginning of their escapade there was no intent on taking advantage of one another, Enishi had successfully taken a part of Kaoru and ripped from her, like tearing out a piece of her soul as he did. "Miss Kaoru?"

"What?" She turned back to him, "what do you want?"

Kenshin winced at Kaoru's hissing but still pointed his finger at one of the questions in the book. "I can't find this," he said softly knowing that it wouldn't seem intimidating in the least. "Could you help me?"

Kaoru was not immune to the plight of others, however minor. So when she turned around momentarily he wasn't surprised that she did in the first place. Kaoru refused to look at him but she skimmed through the book and found what paragraph he should be looking at. Before she turned away Kenshin grabbed her arm and squeezed a little, trying his best to seem comforting.

"Kaoru, you have to believe that I didn't do anything here," he told her in the same soft voice. "If I wanted to do anything, I wouldn't be sending some childish letters."

"I don't even want to talk about this," Kaoru replied pulling her arm from his grip. "I knew you were a bad seed the moment you came. You're too...bi-polar."

Kenshin lowered his head. "What good would I have writing those?"

"I..."she stifled a response. "I don't know okay. But you do. You're just being a jerk..."

Kenshin closed his book and glanced out of the corner of his eye to the teacher playing solitare on the computer. He stood up and asked her to go to the bathroom. She nodded, and he left the class room without another word, his hands shoved deep in his pockets.

"He sounded sincere," Kaoru heard Misao say. "He does seem a little fishy but those words seemed, sincere in the least."

"Anyone can fake sincerity," Kaoru scoffed, her eyes glued to her book. "That...person especially." Misao raised a brow at Kaoru's inability to even utter Kenshin's name.

"Wasn't this the guy that you were bragging was a good kiss..." Kaoru abruptly raised up her head and covered Misao's mouth, her eyes travelling to Enishi who had his ears on the two.

"Shut up would you?" Kaoru tried not moving her lips. "And I don't care..."

"Yeah you do," Misao leaned in, her elbows on Kaoru's desk. "You like those little letters don't you?" Kaoru's face twitched and she began blushing. "Admit it. You like the letters, and you like Kenshin. And you know that he's not a bad guy right?"

"I...I like a lot of people."

"You can't hide jack from me sister," Misao proclaimed, her thumb proudly in her chest. "And you're happy that it ruined your relationship too aren't you?"

Kaoru laid her chin on her book and sighed. _Misao is half right_, she thought to herself. "Maybe," her hands went underneath her chin. "I do like Enishi. He has these qualities. He's loyal and he's...nice when you don't need him to be. He's just...got some territory issues."

"This is sad," Misao shook her head. "You have no idea where you should go when it so totally obvious."

"What'dya mean?"

"Well," Misao crossed her arms. "You have to go where the magic and pizazz are because, well...that's you're hearts way of telling you that your someone has a special something to them. Something that makes them unpredictable and something that never makes your life seem dull. You can't just judge alone on the bad times."

"There's a lot of those..."

"A lot of times are bad times," Misao stated. "That's what makes the good times so special, because they're so rare."

"You think."

"Follow what you think is best," said Misao prophetically. "Only you know."

Kaoru rolled her eyes ad turned the page in her book.

"Of course."

Kenshin walked into the room trying to close the door as softly as he possibly could. Kaoru didn't look at him, just listened to his soft footsteps.

After he sat down he said to her: "You know what would be fun?"

Kaoru didn't ponder anything but kept her ears open. "School play. Sounds neat..." he drawled off.

"You're trying out?" Misao asked, bouncing in her seat.

"I may." He replied.

"Cool! I am too! I'm a really good dancer!" she proclaimed, catching the attention of the room when she jumped. She crawled back down into her seat and blushed heavily. "I really am."

Kaoru nodded at Misao's gesture for her to keep the conversation going. "She really is. She's taken a lot of ballet and jazz dance stuff."

"I can tap dance too," she continued.

"Yeah," Kaoru giggled, "but I highly doubt they need tap dancing for _Beauty_ _and the Beast."_

There was a strange silence when the ladies looked to Kenshin. He had cleared his throat in a way to say that he wanted to tell them something, but there was nothing coming from his open lips. It was as if he was stuck, his mind pondering all the possibilities but the words never forming. He bowed his head and swallowed heavily. Once he said what he said, Kaoru realized that he was swallowing a part of him himself that was really hard to deal with: his past.

"My...mother was a dancer," he began, very reminiscent as he said it. "She was a nice dancer, not...professional but she didn't step on your toes. And she...she taught me how to dance some too...said I was a natural. Just like...just like..."the bell rang cutting Kenshin off. He let out a sigh of relief as he did, the noise drowned out by the sound of scraping chairs and constant chatter.

* * *

Kenshin sat at a different table than Kaoru and Sanosuke. He was alone at the end of a table full of band students, one of which had the case for their flute sitting on the floor. He ate quietly facing toward Enishi who was calm and cool as usual, but there was a bit of fire in him as he stared at Kaoru intently.

Everyone seemed to distance themselves from one another, like there was a force field around around the three involved in the "scandal". Kenshin shook his head and spat out his lunch just sick of the people around him. He shrugged and sighed. It was tiring that was for sure, dealing with people who had fuses no more than a few millimeters long. He took his lunch tray and disposed of it. He walked out to the boy's bathroom and leaned casual on the wall just inside of the door.

It took a few minutes. The bell was rahter unpredictable anymore it seemed. He opened his eyes and peeked out discreetly looking at people passing. It wasn't hard to catch sight of Enishi walking toward the bathroom. The one thing that Kenshin could count on was the fair haired student to be a little predictable.

Kenshin sank further into the empty bathroom, his foot playing around with half wet toilet paper on the ground. He crossed his arms, leaned against a sink then turned his head up toward Enishi.

"Ah, Himura. What a pleseant surprise."

Kenshin didn't let any thoughts go through his head as he pinned Enishi against the wall. The longer he kept them away, the more he could ensure that he didn't break down from the thoughts of his mother. "What are you doing to him?"

"To who?"

"You know damn well who I'm talking of _Yukishiro_," Kenshin seethed, well aware of Enishi's fondness to use Kenshin's surname. "Why the hell are you torturing an innocent bystander."

"Honest to God I have no idea what you're talking about," Enishi choked out. His shirt was pressing so hard against his neck that Kenshin was surprised he was able to speak. He let up his grip a little, Enishi's feet gripping to the floor.

"The...government teacher. Seijuuro. You have something to do with it."

"What those stupid rumors?"

"You;re costing a man his living. You think that's funny?"

Enishi's face fell a little but never lacked his eternally pissed off expression. "You think I did it huh?"

Kenshin, caught off guard by the softness of Enishi's voice, let his grip fall even further. "Who else would have?" Enishi half shrugged.

"Anyone who knew could have said anything. I have no problems with the stupid teach."

Kenshin fully let Enishi go. The fair haired man showed his gratitude by straightening out his shirt. "Look me in the eye and tell me that." Kenshin said, his fist clenched and ready to strike at a viper's pace. So Enishi did, repeating himself with his glowing eyes all over Kenshin's. The red head let his guard down.

"You're tell the truth aren't you?"

"You honestly think 'cause he took my cell phone I'm gonna tell the world he's a Satan worshipper. Gee have you got things out of proportion." Enishi shook his head. "It's not like I can't steal it back from the office," he cocked his smirk, "right?"

Kenshin closed his eyes feeling like an ass. "I won't forgive you for Kaoru."

"Forgive _me_?" Enishi had a cackle deep in his throat. "Forgive me? I should be forgiving you...you...you deigo prick. You're the one turning everyone's world upside down. Face it you're one crazy motherfucker who needed to get out of a crazy fucking country. That's all it is."

Kenshin rolled his shoulders trying to unwind the tenseness. "Who would start the rumor?" he asked.

"I don't know. Why the hell would I know?" He thought. "About every kid in the school that's been beneath the prick. He's God awful and makes your life a living hell."

"Right..." Kenshin prepared to leave not wanting to be late to his neck class. Just as he did Ensihi called out his name, his fist hurtling into his cheek for the second time. Kenshin grabbed the doorway for support. "That's for the shirt wop."

Kenshin leaned against the door frame holding his jaw. He wanted badly to pursue, to the point his legs nearly detached just so they could run toward him. But he didn't. He couldn't. There was no use in pursuing Enishi and making a scene and worsening the situation, or maybe cost him the the rest of the exchange. He wiped a little blood from his lip and stumbled out of the bathroom, blending in with the stray students who worked their way to class...slowly...

A/N: ...so who's doing all the crap huh? Is it all Enishi? Is Kenshin writing the letters?...what's wrong with Kenshin? You'll have to wait until the next chap...

pardon the French in this chap btw...enishi's just being a prick sadly


End file.
